Sin Palabras (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: La amor hará que un psicópata, con un pasado tormentoso, descubran el amor en una joven estudiante de medicina con la personalidad de una niña. Aitana, nieta de V Casannova. Unos de los jefes de la mafia Italiana. Donde existen sus propias reglas y costumbres. Troy, un hombre atormentado con un pasado. Una infancia difícil y una adolescencia cruel...
1. CAPITULO 1: NINI

_La historia y personajes son de **NUESTRA** auditoría, excepto los conocidos por la Saga Crepúsculo._

_Señorita_Morena y Valeria Vulturi._

* * *

CAPITULO 1

NINI

AITANA POV

Bien… mis padres nuevamente se fueron.

¿A dónde? … Uff seguramente a follar por ahí.

Esos dos parecían unos conejos. Todo el santo día follando. No me extrañaba que mi madre estuviera embarazada nuevamente.

-Nos vemos por la tarde Nini -. Le dije a mi mascota antes de cerrar la puerta de casa para ir hacia la universidad.

Tome los libros guardándolos en la mochila mientras caminaba hacia la universidad.

No vivíamos lejos de ella -. Respire hondo -. Vivíamos era un decir.

Mi madre como medica forense estaba todo el día trabajando y cuando no lo estaba. Ella estaba junto a mi padre.

Que él, era músico. Un gran músico, solía salir de gira con su banda a diferente países. Mi madre siempre lo acompañaba.

Apure mis pasos o llegaría tarde… otra vez.

La única que me escuchaba y me entendía era Nini.

Ella era mi murciélago. Y si. Una mascota poco peculiar pero inteligente como ninguna.

Y para ser sincera… en casa había un zoológico literalmente y Niní era el animal menos raro.

Estaba cansada. No había dormido mucho.

Me había quedado la noche jugando a las cartas con Niní.

Frote las manos en mis ojos entrando en la universidad.

Respire hondo pasando rápidamente junto a unos chicos.

No tenia muchos amigos… solo unos pocos conocidos. No podia relacionarme con muchas personas.

Debía tener cuidado.

"La familia es lo primero." -. Las palabras de mi abuelo V Casannova resonaban en mi cabeza siempre.

La familia de mi madre ellos eran …. Narcos.

Bueno, no narcos corriente. Claro que no.

La familia Casannova era conocida como unas de las mejores familias en esos negocios.

Como era de esperar… al ser parte de esa familia debía tener cuidado.

Pero lo bueno de todo esto era que mi padre – a pesar que su familia también trabaja en esos negocios – él se alejo de joven.

Hiso su vida.

Y por ende no debo seguir al 100 por ciento las reglas…

Entre por la puerta al salón.

Camine hasta mi lugar, la segunda silla en la primera fila.

Y comencé a esperar a que la clase comenzara.

Hoy tendríamos psicología. Y luego sociología.

Saque de mi mochila unos de mis libros de anatomía para ir leyendo. -. Me encontraba en primer año de medicina -. Y podría decir que me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

….

Suspire pesadamente.

Había comenzado a llover.

-Si quieres te llevare -. Dijo un chico a mi lado.

Guie mi mirada hacia él.

Era Edward Masen.

El típico chico popular de toda la universidad.

El estaba en el tercer año de la carrera. Pero ya antes nos habíamos cruzado. En la biblioteca, antes de entrar a clase. En la cafetería.

Me había invitado algunas veces a "estudiar" pero siempre lo rechazaba.

Le sonríe amablemente.

-De acuerdo -. Dije sin pensar. O más bien pensando.

Quería llegar rápido a casa para ver a bob esponja con Niní.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

(Pov Troy)

_(Flash-back)_

_Sentado en ese rincón todo parecía más tranquilo. Me quedé callado esperando que pasase lo que tenía que pasar. "Mi obra de arte", así me llamaba ella. Miré mis manos ensangrentadas. Seguramente vendría de nuevo a curarme y a seguir con su "obra maestra". No quería mirarme al espejo, no sabía exactamente que partes de mí seguían siendo como antes..._

_Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared que tenía al lado intentando dejarme ir, cerré los ojos evadiéndome de los gritos de hombres que se escuchaban en las jaulas a mi lado._

_No me dio tiempo a poder descansar. Escuché ese ruido metálico del candado que cerraba mi jaula. Miré a aquella mujer, todo poder en su rostro y en su cuerpo que quizás en otras circunstancias me hubiese parecido "bonito". Pero no sentía nada más que repulsión hacia su persona. En esa casa se hacían cosas que jamás debería haber visto y después de haber sido criado donde fui criado, de haber visto muertes como las vi y de volverme un jodido sádico... me vendieron a esta familia. Prefería que todo siguiese siendo secreto, nadie sabía que estaba aquí y lo que me estaban haciendo. Miré a la jaula contigua en la que estaba. Blad Casannova se sentaba mirando a la nada, reía solo._

_El chico había perdido la cabeza... y no me extrañaba._

_-"Mi obra de arte"- dijo esa mujer y me sacó a rastras de la jaula en la que estaba-._

_(Fin flash-back)_

Me senté en ese sofá. Esta casa había sido comprada por mi gran amigo Blad Casannova, casado y con hijos. Me ofreció trabajar para él pero yo era más independiente y con mi apariencia era mejor esconderme.

Intentaba salir lo menos posible y si lo hacía era de noche. Lo que necesitaba me lo traía Blad en su visita semanal de los viernes por la madrugada donde me contaba todas sus preocupaciones.

Era un gran amigo.

Era viernes y me había quedado sin tabaco... trabajaba como hacker de ordenadores desde casa. La informática y las matemáticas tenían algo que me relajaba. En realidad intentaba estar relajado.

No me gustaba hablar, no me gustaba la gente. Solo hablaba con Blad.

Me animé un poco cuando escuché los pasos sigilosos del Casannova entrar en la casa.

-Hola chico raro- dijo sentándose a mi lado y dejando bolsas sobre la mesa-.

-¿Que has traído?

- de todo-.

-¿Tabaco?-.

-Por supuesto- dijo sacando una cajetilla "Nobel", mis favoritos.

-¿Todo bien en ese pozo?- dije mirándole-.

-Todo bien en mi pozo, ¿cómo va el tuyo?-.

-Lleno de mierda, como siempre- dije antes de encender mi cigarrillo-.

Y así será... siempre será así.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

LA FIESTA

AITANA POV

-Con esto te hará popular -. Me dijo Edward sonriendo a mi lado.

… bien no sabía exactamente qué decir.

-Tu padre es Jackson Winchester, ya con solo con eso eres alguien especial.

¿Ah?

-Él y su banda…

Y ahí comenzamos de nuevo. -. Me dije -. Todos. TODOS. Al saber que mi padre era el, empezaban hablar maravillas de él.

Pero a veces es un imbécil -. Pensé con cariño -. El hombre no puede hacer nada solo. Siempre tiene que estar mi madre a su lado.

-Ya están llegando -. Me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mire a Nini. Ella mi miro.

Sabia lo que estaba pensando.

"tu amigo es un imbécil"

Rei sola.

-Deberias dejar a esa cosa esco….

-Esa cosa tiene nombre Edward y te agradecería que la llamara por su nombre.

Me gire dejándolo con la palabra en la boca para abrir la puera hacia los chicos que Edward había invitado para la fiesta.

Ms padres estaban de viaje.

Mi padre estaba de gira por Nueva York y mi padre lo acompañaba.

Estaba sola en casa… y no era la primera vez.

Al saberlo Edward organizo esta fiesta. Quería que fuera más … popular.

Y no entendía el porqué.

Como estaba, yo estaba muy bien.

Y Niní también.

…

-La fiesta está muy bien -.

Me gire y vi a Bella Swan vestida con un vestido rojo y zapatos de tacón rojo … una puta.

Sonreí falsamente.

-Edward es muy bueno organizando fiestas -.

Reí y me gire dejándola rabiosa.

La música electrónica sonaba de fondo…

"Si mis padres la escucharan estarían histéricos" – pensé riendo sabiendo que ellos eran amantes del metal.

Debía admitir que la fiesta estaba resultando divertida.

Sinceramente nunca había hecho algo así y me gustaba… lo haría más seguido.

-Ven Aitana.

Sentí como una mano me tomo del brazo. Era Mike, mi compañero de clase.

-Bailemos.

No me dio tiempo a nada ya que me tomo en brazo y me subió arriba de la mesa. El hiso lo mismo comenzando bailar.

La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte y escuche un fuerte ruido en el piso de arriba. Me encogí levemente de hombros.

Alguien se habrá caído -. Pensé rentándole importancia.

Mientras baila encima de la mesa de madera victoriana que había pertenecido a mi abuela. La madre de mi padre. Ignore lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Los animales estaba un tanto alterado… los chicos le habían dado cerveza.

Los perros, los gatos, los pollos, no estaban bien.

El loro de mi padre iba de un lado a otro repitiendo lo mismo. "Quiero follarte. Quieto follarte"

Sonreí.

Esta fiesta estaba saliendo muy bien.

Subieron el volumen de la música.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar.

Sentía como Niní estaba sobre mi hombro.

De repente la música de detuvo y se escucho un murmullo.

-AITANA -. Gritaron mis padres.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y allí estaban.

La doctora Frankenstein y el Jack el destripador.

-FUERA GRITO MI PADRE! FUERA! – Grito nuevamente caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

Mi madre solo me miraba seria.

-Pensé que estaban de gira –susurré sin saber que mas decir.

De la nada la gente comenzó a gritar.

Bien -. Pensé sarcásticamente.

Mi padre había sacado a Cooper -. Su león -. Y a Kevin -. El lobo de mi madre.

Unos disparos.

Y su escopeta -. Pensé.

En unos pocos minutos la casa quedo vacia.

Respire hondo y me baje de la mesa junto a Niní.

-AITANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -. Grito mi padre desde el piso de arriba -. Mis guitarras! Estas en graves problemas.

Sonreí como una buena niña y mire a mi madre.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

NINÍ SE HA IDO

(Pov Troy)

-Entonces la sujeté del cuello y le obligué a que me la chupase – dijo uno de los borrachos del bar a sus amigos-.  
Suspiré y seguí tomando mi copa, era la tercera pero aún que esto tuviese sabor a agua de bater me mantenía al margen y no le pegaba un tiro al mesero que con tanta satisfacción ponía las botellas alineadas sobre el mármol rojizo de la estantería.  
-¿Tan tarde por aquí?- dijo una chica-.  
No me fijé demasiado en ella pero sabía que era una puta, apestaba a perfume barato, drogas y sexo por todas partes.  
-Aléjate de mí- dije en tono bajo-.  
Esta tía aún no me había visto la cara, me mantenía en un rincón oscuro del bar.  
-Vamos... en esta noche todo el mundo busca compañía-.  
-Yo no- dije mirándola de reojo-.  
-Seguro que tu también-.  
Dejé mi copa y me acerqué un poco a ella y levanté la visera de mi sombrero para que pudiese verme los ojos.  
-Tan seguro como el invierno que no te conviene estar aquí-.  
La mujer se asustó y salió rápidamente hacia el otro extremo de aquel bar.  
Salí del bar y subí los cuellos de mi gabardina. Caminando hacia mi casa escuché el ruido y gritos desde una casa.  
Me paré frente a la casa.  
-JAMÁS! JAMÁS! VOLVERÁS A SALIR NUNCA NUNCA! JAMÁS- gritaba un hombre-.  
¿A quién le estaría diciendo eso?, en fin, no era de mi incumbencia así que seguí caminando.  
Hacía un frío tan intenso que podía calarse hasta el fondo de los huesos, pero intenté mantenerme caliente bajo mi abrigo y caminar hacia casa.  
Al llegar allí me metí en la cama sin llegar a quitarme la ropa. Hasta otro día...

_"Estaba bastante cansado pero ella no dejaba de mirarme y seguía con esa aguja y esa maldita tinta negra. No podía mover mi cuerpo como siempre me había atado a esa camilla con correas firmes.__  
__-No te muevas o me equivocaré- dijo mientras continuaba pintando mi cuerpo-.__  
__Ya tenía todo el brazo cubierto de esa tinta pero ella no se detenía seguía pintando por todo mi cuerpo... dolía mucho cuando acercaba esa aguja a mi cuerpo.__  
__Cuando ella se cansó de pintar recobré la consciencia, me había quedado dormido. __  
__-Que el Casannova me traiga el ungüento-.__  
__Le dijo a un par de mujeres, ellas caminaron y se fueron de la sala. Cerré mis ojos como siempre hacía, que trajesen esa crema pegajosa solo significaba una cosa... "_

Desperté por el sonido del despertador... otra noche de insomnio.

(Pov Aitana)

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DEJA DE GRITAR-.  
Dije entrando en mi habitación. Me senté en la cama. Tampoco había sido para tanto una fiesta... la podía tener cualquiera.  
Suspiré y salí por la ventana con Niní. Lo puse en mi hombro y caminé por la calle bajo la luna. Hacía frio pero era algo que no me importaba demasiado.  
Me sentía bien, libre. Algo que parecía tan lejano.  
Mis padres eran demasiado sobreprotectores conmigo.  
-¡TIENES UNA RATA EN EL HOMBRO TIENES UNA RATA EN EL HOMBRO!- gritó un tipo y le lanzó una piedra a Niní-.  
-Niní...- dije y me agaché sosteniéndolo en mis manos... no respiraba-.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

MUERTE

Pov Aitana

Me encontraba sentada en la puerta de casa.

Veía hacia delante sin ver nada en realidad. Respire hondo buscando unos de mi cigarrillos.

Siempre fumaba … pero a escondidas, pero ahora … ya no veía la necesidad de esconderme.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

Flash back.

Niní había muerto… ella ya no estaba.

Sorbí mi nariz y limpie mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano.

Me había quedado sin lágrimas.

Tome la pequeña caja de madera donde había dejado a Niní cubierta por unas delicadas sedas.

Introduje la caja en el agujero que había hecho con mis propias manos en el bosque donde me encontraba.

Con un nudo en mi garganta junte la tierra para tapar el agujero.

Sin duda estaba mal. Todo esto estaba mal.

Me senté en la tierra mirando fijamente donde había enterrado a Niní.

Mi madre se me había acercado, su vientre ya estaba de cinco meses.

-Hija… no puedes ponerte así -. Me dijo ella al acercase.

-No quiero verte.

-Yo no te he hecho nada.

-HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES. AHORA.!

Al decir eso, ella retrocedió un paso.

-NUCA TE HA IMPORADO NINÍ NI YO. JAMAS. ERES UNA HIPÓCRITA.

-¿Por qué me tratas así.?

-PORQUE LO ERES. ERES UNA EL TIEMPO.

La mire.

-Y QUIERES MAS AL BEBE QUE A MI. SIEMPRE A SIDO ASI. FALSA! TE ODIO!

-Eso no es verdad. Yo los quiero a los dos por igual -. Me dijo ella mirándome.

-MIENTES! DEJA DE MENTIR HIPÓCRITA.

-Aitana deja de hablarme de ese modo.

-NO SE ME LA GANA! ¿QUÉ HARAS? ¿EH?

Ella dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-LARGATE OTRA TEMPORADA. NO TE COSTÓ NADA DEJARME SOLA EN CASA. NO TE COSTÓ NADA.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-LO SE PERFECTAMENTE. TU Y TU MARIDO SON IGUALES! TAL PARA CUAL.

Fin del flash back.

Respire hondo.

Mi madre no me había vuelto a hablar… y mi padre, bueno el no era de hablar era de actuar… solo que hasta ahora no había hecho nada.

-Hola -. Dijo Ariadna sentándose a mi lado y me abrazo.

Suspire y la mire.

Teníamos la misma edad y ella ya estaba casa con el sobrino de mi abuelo y tenía dos hijos.

-Hola -. Le dije simplemente.

-Siento lo de Niní -. Murmuro -. Ven vallamos por una hamburguesa.

Suspire y me levante.

-Vamos

Comenzamos a caminar, ella me hablaba sobre cosas que en verdad no le prestaba atención.

-Y entonces Rosalie se termino peleando con Alice.

La mire.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Son las nuevas sirvientas y las dos querían estar con en la cama de Duque.

Respire hondo.

-AHHH! –Grito Ari. – Vámonos!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Allí está el amigo raro de Blad, vámonos.

Mire hacia el frente y vi a un hombre vestido de negro con un sombrero.

Una parte de mi me decía que me aleje y otra parte de mi me decía que me acercase.

-Ven -. Le dije y tome su mano caminando hacia ese hombro -. Vamos a saludarlo.

No la deje decir nada que comencé a caminar hacia él.

-Hola -. Dije sonriendo.

Mierda -. Pensé -. Tiene la cara tatuada.

-Ehh soy Aitana un placer

-Hola Troy -. Murmuro Ari a mis espaldas.

Respire hondo sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente… y ahí tuve una sensación… que no sería la primera vez que lo vería.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

ELLA

(Pov Troy)

Esperé a que Blad llegase. Cuando lo llamaba por teléfono no tardaba demasiado en venir. Tenía que contarle lo sucedido hoy.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo entrando como siempre preparado empuñando una bonita arma de cachas blancas-.

-No es nada del otro mundo pero tengo que decirte que hoy he visto a tu mujer-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Si iba con otra niña de pelo rojo-.

Él hizo una mueca, ya se sabe Blad y su asco por las pelirrojas.

-¿Quien es ella?- le dije-.

-Troy no te acerques a esa niña-.

-Es pelirroja deberías pedirme que la mate-.

-No, ella es de la familia-.

-¿Es tu hermana?-.

-No, que yo sepa no tengo más hermanos, es algo que sabes, pero es la hija de Jackson y Zafrina Casannova-.

-Jackson el guitarrista-.

-Si-.

-El hijo de Sami "El cuchillos"-.

-Sí, está casado con la hija menor de V Casannova-.

Ahora entendía todo, su aura... se notaba que era una Casannova.

-Todos los casannova tenéis ese... aire, ese olor a realeza-.

-Somos de la realeza-.

-Lo sé- dije mirándole-.

-¿Te gusta esa niña?-.

-No puedes preguntarme si me gusta una mujer Blad, sabes la respuesta-.

-Creo que deberías apartar toda esa mierda de tu cabeza, no ganas nada aislándote-.

-No quiero nada del mundo-.

-Lo sé-.

-Dime cosas de ella-.

-Troy...-.

-Solo quiero saber-.

-¿Por qué?.

-No parecía asustada-.

-Mmmm es hija de Zafrina y Jackson, no puede tenerte miedo-.

-Todas lo tienen, Ariadna por ejemplo-.

-Mi niña teme a muchas cosas, ella es un ángel y tú eres un demonio-.

Tuve que reírme.

-Me encanta cuando te pones romántico-.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo levantándose-.

-Lo sabes todo idiota-.

-Yo no sé mucho de casi nada- dijo caminando a la puerta-.

-Forest- negué con la cabeza-.

(Pov Aitana)

Fui a visitar la tumba de Niní en el bosque. Desde que había visto a ese hombre tatuado estaba teniendo unas extrañas pesadillas, la verdad era que temía tanto verle de nuevo.

Era muy grande y completamente tatuado. Sus ojos resaltaban, eran de un color marrón claro bastante profundo.

-Niní estoy muy asustada- dije arrodillándome en el suelo- no sé qué hacer, no quiero volver a la universidad, mi madre está embarazada y mi Pa está preocupado por mi Ma y por mi- suspiré- por si fuese poco creo que hay fantasmas en casa, me siento observada todo el tiempo-.

Respiré hondo y saqué un clinex de mi bolsillo para secar mis lágrimas.

Escuché pasos a mí alrededor. Me levanté y maldije el momento en el que mi madre metió una pequeña navaja en mi bolso y yo la saqué.

No sé quien era pero de nuevo esa sensación desde anoche... me recorría, me estaban observando.

-Sea quien sea, que dé la cara- dije en voz baja-.

Giré mi rostro y no había nadie detrás de mí pero cuando volví a mirar al frente ahí estaba él... el hombre de los tatuajes.

Intenté dar un paso hacia atrás pero no pude. Me acercó a su torso. Vi un nombre que llevaba tatuado en el centro del pecho. "Carla".

-¿Quien es Carla?- dije sin pensar y le miré-.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y no respondió... maldita sea... joder... joder... joder... como saldría de esta.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

ALGO DE DIVERCIÓN

Aitana pov.

-SUELTAME! -. Gritaba mientras intentada zafarme de su agarre.

Joder.

Me había metido en un gran problema.

-YA! QUE ME SUELTES!

Nada.

Este tipo solo caminaba por el bosque. Me llevaba como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos.

Niní ayúdame -. Roge con mis ojos cerrados.

Sin pensarlo comencé a llorar y pude escuchar como comenzó a reír.

Su risa era…

-AITANA! -. Se escucho la voz de mi padre.

-PA! -. Grite sin pensarlo -. Pa! Estoy aquí.

Este tipo gruño y me empujo contra el suelo.

Nos volveremos a ver.

Y dicho eso se dio media vuelta para irse en la oscuridad.

Cuando me levante del suelo, el ya no estaba.

Mi padre se acercaba con Kevin -. El lobo -. Este se acerco a mí y comenzó a gruñir hacia el lado donde se había marchado ese tipo.

-Hija -. Comento mi pá.

Sin pensarlo me abalance sobre él y lo abrace con fuerza.

El correspondió mi abrazo. Preferir no decir nada.

No valía la pena.

-Hija … ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, yo siempre estoy bien.

El negó con su cabeza mirándome fijamente.

-Ven. Te han venido a buscar.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ariadna. Jessica. Ángela y Bella.

Bien -. Pensé -. Tres putas y ¿Ari?

-¿Qué hace Ariadna aquí?

El se encogió de hombros.

Se habrá escapado de Blad -. Pensé.

-Te están esperando. Quieren que vayas con ellas a un parque de diversiones que no cierra por la noche. Será solo por hoy -. Me miro -. Te hará bien salir.

Respire hondo y asentí.

-Debo cambiarme -. Murmure.

Arianda pov.

Reí y cruce mis piernas como los indios en la cama de Aitana.

Quería venir a este parque de diversiones pero Blad decía que era peligroso… y en fin. Tuve que salir por mis medios.

Ahora si… no quería ir sola así que busque a Aitana… pero al llegar a su casa.

Me encontré conos tres de sus compañeras y un chico … Edward había llegado.

Bien -. Pensé riendo.

-¿De que ríes loca?

-AITANA! ESTA EDWARD! SERAN NOVIOS

Ella no dijo nada.

Solo rodo sus ojos y comenzó a cambiarse.

-Así que un parque …

-Sí, yo venía a buscarte para ir solas pero esas tres que pareces unas putas que trabajan en los club's-…

Y no pude terminar de decir nada que Aitana comenzó a reírse pero de la nada se puso seria.

-He visto a Troy en el bosque.

Eso no es bueno -. Pensé.

-Dijo que volveríamos a vernos.

-Debes avisarle a tío Jack.

-No. Ari júrame que no le dirás a NADIE. A NADIE.

-Yo…

-JURALO

-Vale. Lo juro.

Jackson pov.

La vi irse con Ariadna y esas tres… y ese.

No me gustaba pero mi niña debía salir un poco… todo por esa rata.

Zafrina me abrazo por la cadera mientras miraba el jardín.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En porque esas tres la han venido a buscar.

-Porque se han enterado que venía Edward y no la querían dejar sola con él.

Respire hondo.

-Lo he escuchado en la cocina.

-A nuestra hija le pasa algo.

-Está mal por lo de Niní.

-No otra cosa. Cuando la encontré en el bosque estaba nerviosa. Asustada.

La mire.

-Hablare con ella.

Asentí levemente con mi cabeza besando sus labios.


	8. Chapter 8

CATITULO 8

EN SU CASA

(Pov Troy)

Me había colado en su habitación. Aquella casa parecía sacada de una película de miedo.

Me moví sigiloso al rededor de su cama observándola. Dormía tranquilamente.

Las sábanas de su cama eran negras. Su pijama rosa, su piel rosada y su melena era un color naranja con algunos reflejos rubios.

¿Qué clase de mujer llevaría un pelo así?. No era una mujer, era una niña. Se podía notar.

Acerqué mi boca a su cuello sin llegar a rozarlo olía a alcohol.

Seguramente estaba borracha por eso dormía de esa manera.

Caminé hacia el baño y lavé la sangre de mis manos.

_(Flash-back)_

_Había seguido a ese grupo de adolescentes desde que salí de mi casa. Su efluvio me llevaba. Caminé a una distancia considerable de ellos. Ese hombre que iba con ellas se acercaba demasiado a la chica del pelo naranja._

_¿Por qué se acercaba tanto a ella?_

_Me tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que ella era virgen, se podía notar por sus movimientos, también el hecho de que ese hombre no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Cada vez que daba un paso hacia ella. Ella daba dos en dirección contraria._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo justo detrás de mi Blad-._

_-Casannova, ¿has venido a montar a la noria?-._

_-No, mi esposa cree que se ha escapado de casa pero en realidad me he hecho el idiota para que saliese-._

_-No lo entiendo-._

_-Es complicado, ella cree que es "cat-woman" por lanzarse de una ventana y yo un idiota por no darme cuenta-._

_-Sigo sin entenderlo-._

_-No lo entenderías-._

_-No... Los juegos que teneis ...-._

_-Bueno dime qué haces aquí-._

_-Yo solo vine a verla a ella-._

_-A quien-._

_-A Ariadna-._

_-No me jodas...-._

_-Que no- dije mirándole- era una broma, vengo a vigilarla a ella, a la del pelo naranja-._

_-Te dije que no te acercases a ella-._

_-No puedo evitarlo-._

_-¿No la odias?-._

_-La odio-._

_-Entonces porque estás aquí-._

_-Oye quieres callarte un poco y así podemos ver lo que hacen-._

_-Ese tipo la mira mucho- dijo Blad detrás de mí-._

_-Sí, lo sé-._

_-Mátalo-._

_-Lo haré-._

_(Fin flash-back)_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- miré por el reflejo del espejo, ella se había despertado y estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta-.

"_Gran error Troy"_-.

Sin mediar palabra tapé su boca con mi mano.

-Si hablas, o gritas, mataré a tus padres ¿lo has entendido?-.

Ella asintió, estaba asustada y eso me gustaba. Solo de esa manera podía estar con una mujer.

La lancé a la cama, ella no se movió, cerró sus ojos.

La sujeté del cabello con tanta fuerza que tuvo que exhalar un leve grito.

-Shhh- le dije y paseé mi mano por su cuerpo-.

Era suave, olía tan bien...

Puse mi mano entre sus piernas, estaba caliente.

"_Así que la excitas... será la primera que lo hace contigo Troy además de "ella"_. "

-¿Te gusta que te toque?-.

Una pregunta bastante tonta ya que si la respuesta era "no", no me detendría.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Mentía y eso me divertía.

Quité ese short que llevaba.

"_Bragas con ositos, que me corten el cuello..."_

Reprimí una risa para no romper esa atmósfera de miedo que la envolvía.

-Te odio niña estúpida- dije en un siseo sin dejar de mirarla-.

Ella no dejó de mirarme, juntó sus piernas... se estaba negando así que le di una cachetada en la cara.

Sería tan divertido tenerla atada a mi cama, enseñarle modales, jugar con ella. Su negación era algo que sin duda me atraía. Porque aún que ella dijese "no". Estaba jodidamente caliente por mí.

Bajé su ropa interior y quité su camiseta.

"_Sexy..."_

Veía posibilidades con ella... sin duda veía posibilidades...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

SOLO ES MÍA

Pov Troy.

Ella temblaba de miedo debajo de mi.

Podia sentir como oler el miedo que sentía. Como también podia sentir que la excitaba aunque ella lo negara.

Hable despacio secar de su oído.

Con mi voz profunda y grave.

-¿Te gusta que te toque? -. Le dije casi susurrando mientras deslizaba la palma de mi mano por su sexo.

Ella negó rápidamente con su cabeza mientras dejaba mi mano derecha sobre su boca para evitar que gritara.

Miente -. Pensé.

La atmosfera de miedo que se había creado era perfecta.

Ella – una niña – debajo de mí. Su cuerpo virginal y tembloroso.

Cada momento que pasaba me excitaba más. Será ella. Ella, sería mi. La marcaria como mía y nadie podría decir nada.

Retire mi mano de su boca llevándola a su cabello. Sujete el mismo enterrando mis dedos en el con fuerza haciendo que reclinara su cabeza.

Ella lanzo un pequeño grito.

Cosa que me gusto.

Intento cerrar sus piernas.

A un se resiste -. Pensé

Acerque mi mano derecha a su rostro dándole otra cachetada. Ella mordió su labio y giro su sobre la almohada cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Sonreí al verla.

Baje mi rostro a sus pechos mordiendo los mismos.

-No… - se quejo susurrando.

En ese momento…

-Aitana! -. Grito alguien.

Me tense.

-Aitana -. Volvió a gritar.

Era la voz de un hombre. Un adolecente. Podía notarlo.

De repente la puerta de su habitación comenzó a ser golpeada mientras unos gruñidos de unos perros comenzaban a ser más audibles.

-Si abres la boca matare a tus padres delante de ti -. Dicho eso me levante de la cama.

Pov Aitana.

Tome rápidamente las sabanas de mi cama envolviéndome con ellas cuando él se levanto de mi cama.

Todo paso muy rápido. En pocos segundos.

Tate – mi hermano mayor. Hijo adoptivo de mis padres – entro en mi habitación con Kevin – nuestro lobo – junto con Rex - el perro rottweiler de mi madre –.

Ellos prácticamente derribaron la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué rayos a ha pasado aquí? -. Me pregunto Tate mirándome fijamente.

-Estem….

Levante mi vista mirando a mi alrededor pero el ya se había ido.

¿Pero por donde? -. Pensé.

-Aitana habla.

Gire mi rostro mirando a mi hermano.

El estaba cubierto de sangre. Con la escopeta de mi padre sobre su hombro mientras los perros ladraban y gruñía.

Bien … este estuvo de fiesta. – pensé.

-Tuve un mal sueño -. Murmure.

Cosa que no era de todo mentira.

-¿De dónde vienes? -. Tenía que cambiar el tema. Tenía que hacerlo o me volvería loca.

El sonrió.

-De una reunión con unos …. Ex compañeros.

-¿Quiénes…?

-Ben, Mike, Taylor.

-Veo que te la has pasado bien.

-Demasiado. Eran unos idiotas.

-Claro…

-Mamá y papá han salido, debían ir a una reunión. Saldrán por unos días de viaje y tú te irás a la casa Casanova.

-¿Qué?!

El me miro.

-¿Y tu porque no iras? -. Pregunte fastidiosa.

Siempre se iban de viaje y nunca me mandaban a ningún lado.

El rio y se giro saliendo de la habitación.

-Porque soy el hijo hombre mayor y tengo más derecho que tu -. Dijo riéndose.

-AHHH! Engreído!

Tome un vaso de cristal que estaba en la mesilla de noche junto a mi cama y lo lance contra la puerta mientras el salía.

-FUERA! -. Grite a los perros los cuales se callaron y salieron de mi habitación.

Me deje caer sobre la cama mirando al techo - el cual tenía pintado de blanco con unos dibujos en negros -.

-Por lo menos en la casa Casannova -. Murmure para mí misma -. El no entrara.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

CAMINO HACIA LA CASA CASANNOVA

(Pov Troy)

-Entonces tú estabas en su habitación- repitió Blad-.

-Si-.

-Y le quitaste la ropa-.

-Si-.

-Y no te la has ¿follado?-.

-No-.

-¿Y eso porque?-.

-Porque un tio ha venido mirándola-.

-Mira Troy, sabes que yo no soy de los que obligan a las mujeres-.

-A ti no te hace falta, dos palabras y las tienes a cuatro patas suplicando por sexo-.

-A mi ya no me interesa eso-.

-Lo sé, era solo una manera de hablar-.

-Entonces concéntrate en el tema, no quiero que esa niña sufra porque eso significaría que sus padres se preocupes y con ellos mi familia-.

-Lo sé coño pero imagínatela, ella es muy muy apetecible-.

-Troy...-.

-Nunca me había sentido atraído por una mujer desde que esa mujer me jodió la vida ¿puedes entender eso hermano?-.

-Lo entiendo, pero ella... joder...-.

-¿Es una niña? Tiene la misma edad que tu esposa-.

Suspiró y echo su cabello hacia atrás.

-Yo no quiero saber nada de esto-.

-Está bien no lo sabrás-.

-bueno si... joder mantenme informado-.

-Quiero traerla a casa-.

-No, lo que tengas que hacer con ella pero ella en su casa y tú en la tuya-.

-Pero...-.

-Pero nada Troy, hazme caso-.

-Vale-.

-Júralo-.

-Lo juro, lo juro-.

-Bien- dijo marchándose-.

Joder, cuando se ponía en ese plan era tan complicado hablar con él.

Respiré hondo... esta noche volvería a su casa. Esperaba tenerla de nuevo como antes. Terminaría lo que había empezado y todo volvería a ser como antes.

(Pov Aitana)

Salí de la ducha y en mi cama estaba sentado mi primo Jasper, el hijo adoptivo de mi tío Duque.

-Hola primita-.

-Hola- dije en voz baja-.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien, gírate que me voy a cambiar-.

El se giró y yo me puse la ropa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté-.

-Vine a tomar tus cosas te mudas a la casa Casannova-.

-Ya lo sé-.

-Así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos-.

El problema de mi primo Jasper era que era muy guapo y las mujeres se le pegaban como moscas por eso no podía tener amigas, y yo por otro lado era incapaz de tener amigos o amigas que no quisiesen acercarse a mi padre o que acabasen enamorados de mi madre así que nos teníamos el uno al otro.

-¿Vamos?- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Si- dije haciendo la maleta-.

En la limusina de camino a la casa Casannova pensé en el chico tatuado.

¿Porque me sentía así con él?.

Mi temperatura corporal aumentaba.

Sentía calor y una sensación de nerviosismo en el estómago... miedo... emoción.

Todo junto.

Era casi enfermizo pensar que me sentía atraída por él.

Miré a Jasper que estaba distraído hablando por teléfono.

Luego miré la ventana "Quien es Carla".

Ese tatuaje que tenía en el pecho me tenía bastante intrigada.

Algo me decía que volvería a ver a ese hombre y que sería pronto.

Suspiré y encendí un cigarrillo mientras miraba el paisaje.

Vería a mi abuelo V, sonreí ante el pensamiento. Quería verle, hacía días que no le veía. También a mi abuela Atenea.

Ella era tan glamurosa, seguro que me daba consejos sobre chicos ella era sexóloga.

Sería divertido estos días en la casa Casannova y me alejaría de ese hombre tan raro.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

DENTRO DE LA CASA

Pov Troy

Me moví por los pasillos siligiosamente.

Conocía bien esta casa y no era porque había venido.

Blad había hablado de ella en varias ocasiones.

Esta noche la tendría. Punto.

No habría nada más que decir.

No fue complicado entrar. Nadie me había notado. Y nadie me notaria al salir. Como un fantasma. Como lo que era.

Tuve que concentrarme y saber dónde estaba su habitación.

No me costó mucho entrarla.

Camine hasta allí abriendo la puerta despacio. No deseaba hacer ruido.

Debía hacerle preguntas.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? – había ido a su casa. Revisado sus cosas. Estaba aquí.

¿Quién era el niñato que nos interrumpió la otra noche?

Entre en su habitación.

Me acerque hacia la cama.

Todo estabas a oscuras – solo iluminaba la luz de la noche que entraba por la ventana – me acerque a su cama.

Y allí estaba ella.

Abrazada con otro…

Tuve que hacer de todo mi auto control para no matarlo allí mismo.

Otro más que tendré que matar -. Pensé con mis dientes apretados.

Sin pensarlo me acerque hacia la cama mientras el dormía abrazado a ella pero una mano me sostuvo.

Me abrazaron por el cuello sacándome de la habitación.

Me hicieron chocar contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -. Murmuro blad mirándome fijamente.

-Sueltamente.

Lo empuje haciendo que me sueltes.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

Sonríe.

-No fue difícil.

-No vuelvas hacerlo.

-No recibo ordenes de nadie.

El me miro.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Ese es Jasper. Hijo de Duque. No lo puedes tocar.

Gruñí.

-Es su…

-No. Son amigos.

Respire hondo.

-No puedes entrar así. Si Jasper hubiese estado despierto te hubiese volado la cabeza.

-No me asusta.

-Aléjate de ella-.

-No.

-Papá! Papá!

Unos niños venían corriendo por el pasillo. Al verme se pararon secamente y se quedaron mirándome.

Blad suspiro.

-Son mis hijos

Se giro hacia ellos.

-Deberían estar durmiendo…

No me quede.

Me gire y desaparecí por el pasillo.

Otra vez.

Otra vez que no había podía estar con ella.

Pero no volvería a suceder.

La próxima vez la haría mía.

Pov Aitana.

Estaba muy cansada… había sido un día largo. Jasper se durmió a mi lado y no tardaría mucho para que me pasara lo mismo.

Había llegado a esta casa que parecía un museo.

Sin duda debes decorarla.

Varias veces -. Pensé.

-ABUELO! -. Grite al verlo.

Este hiso una mueca. Le resultaba incomodo que lo llamaran asa… y a mí la verdad me gustaba.

Hable con mi abuela Atenea.

Sus charlas eran…. Divertidas.

Busque a mi tío – hermano de mi madre – pero no estaba.

Moleste a mi tío duque.

Jugué con los niños de Arii.

Hable con Ari de Troy.

En fin … había hecho varias cosas.

Me gire y abrace a Jasper quedándome dormida.

Entre sueños me pareció escuchar su voz.

-Es un sueño -. Murmure dormía y seguí durmiendo.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

EN EL SÓTANO

(Pov Aitana)

Me estaba volviendo loca pero sentía que la habitación olía a él. A ese hombre de los tatuajes. Seguramente mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Miré a mi primo roncando. Puse mis ojos en blanco y me alcé de la cama.

-¿Aitana?- dijo Ariadna entrando en la habitación-.

-Si- dije en voz baja-.

-Está bien- dijo mirándome- ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Negué con la cabeza, tenía que contárselo.

Me quité el pijama y me vestí rápidamente aprovechando que Jasper dormía y salí del habitación mirando a Ari.

-¿Que te pasa?-.

-Es el-.

-Es quien-.

-El hombre de los tatuajes-.

-¿Que pasa con ese hombre?-.

-Pues... no se porque pero la habitación me olía a él-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Te lo aseguro, no sé porqué pero así era-.

-Pues no se... si él hubiese estado aquí Blad lo sabría y él me lo hubiese dicho-.

-Esos dos esconden algo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-No se...-.

-Blad siente respeto por ese hombre y ese hombre por él, son como hermanos-.

-Yo puedo jurar que ha estado aquí, siento que ha estado aquí-.

-Yo creo que te estás obsesionanda-.

Suspiré y la miré.

-¿Te gusta ese hombre?-.

-¿Como me va a gustar? es... es...-.

-Tiene una voz bonita- dijo Ari sonriendo-.

-Se que la tiene-.

-Y... bueno aun que da miedo y eso...-.

-Si da mucho miedo... el otro día intentó raptarme-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que oyes-.

-¿Alguien sabe?-.

-No, nadie sabe y nadie tiene porque saber-.

-Pero...-.

-No-.

-Está bien...-.

(Por Troy)

Así que este es el sótano de la familia Casannova, joder era bastante grande.

Y Blad parecía conocerlo como la palma de su mano.

-¿Es como te imaginabas?-.

-Sí, pero sois bastante... clínicos-.

-Sí, lo somos- me miró- es mejor que te vayas sin que nadie te vea, alguien podría verte y...-.

-¿Asustarse?-.

-No me refería a eso-.

-Ya lo sé, me iré, esta noche volveré por ella-.

-No-.

-Si-.

-No en mi casa-.

-No en tu casa... tranquilo-.

-No te creo-.

-Yo no lo haría-.

-Incorregible- dijo Blad-.

-Blad- un hombre rubio y alto de ojos claros salió de una de las salas del sótano mientras limpiaba sus manos con un palo blanco- he acabado con el 3, faltan dos mas-.

-Gracias Jackson- dijo mirándole- Jackson él es Troy-.

Ese hombre me miraba fijamente en silencio.

-Un placer- dijo por fin ese hombre-.

-Él es el marido de Zafrina Casannova y el padre de Aitana-.

No pude contener mi sorpresa, ahora que lo decía se le parecía un poco.

-El placer es mío- dije en respuesta-.

Aquel hombre me recorrió con la mirada y giró su rostro. Una mujer de negro con el pelo largo del mismo color y profundos ojos grises se acercó hacia él.

-Ella es Zafrina Casannova la hija de V- aclaró Blad-.

Esperaba que se asustase de mi pero no lo hizo, abrazó al hombre rubio y le tocó el pelo.

-¿Y tú eres?- dijo la mujer-.

Esa prepotencia propia de los Casannova.

-Soy Troy, un amigo de Blad- esa mujer me miró fijamente como antes lo había echo su marido-.

"_Mierda, ¿por qué miran así?"_

-Un placer- dijo y le susurró algo al chico rubio este asintió con la cabeza y se marcharon sin decir nada-.

-Son... bastante peculiares-.

-¿Peculiares?-.

-Sí, viven en un mundo aparte y paralelo-.

-Joder...-.

-Sí, eso mismo, son buena gente-.

-¿El hijo de sam "el cuchillos" trabaja para los Casannova?-.

-Trabaja pero no trabaja, lo hace voluntariamente, siempre y cuando se le pida educadamente el chico intenta ayudar-.

-¿Chico?, creo que es mayor que tu-.

-Comparado conmigo es un chico-.

-Vale- le miré- Nos vemos-.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

A UN PASO DE ELLA

Pov Troy

Tenía todo pensando.

Esta noche iría por ella.

Si no podía hacerla mía allí mismo, me la llevaría a mi casa.

Era un buen plan.

Hice sonar los huesos de mi cuello sentando en el sofá de mi sala esperando la hora para ir con ella.

Cerré por un momento mis ojos imaginando lo que haría con ella.

Pov Aitana.

-NOO riendo mientras me escapaba de Jasper.

Esto será divertido.

Por unos momentos olvide el dolor que sentía por no tener a Niní y lo del tipo ese.

Jasper tenía una reunión… al parecer algo importante.

Con un tal Jacob Black.

Pero yo … le robe una carpeta que tenía entre sus manos y Salí corriendo riéndome.

Estaba aburrida.

Ari no estaba.

Mis abuelos estaban …. En lo suyo.

Y mi tío Vladimir – hermano mayor de mi madre–. Tampoco estaba.

Mis padres al final no se habían ido de viaje pero decidieron que me quedase aquí por unos días.

Asi que tuve que buscar la manera de divertirme.

Bien -. Respire hondo riéndome -. Esto estaba divertido.

Sin pensarlo corrí subiendo las escaleras hacia unos de los pasillos antes de que Jasper me alcanzara.

Me metí en unas de las habitación – las cuales la familia ya no usaba – me encerré allí hasta que a Jasper se le pasara su enfado.

Por suerte él no se enfadaba por mucho tiempo.

…

Me quede dormida en aquel viejo sofá.

Frote mi mano en mis ojos y me levante caminando a la puerta.

Salí por ella caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Jasper. Deje la carpeta en el suelo en frente de la puerta de su habitación y camine hasta mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me metí en el baño.

Tome una larga ducha. Puse mi albornoz y Salí de baño.

Y allí estaba él.

Hice un paso hacia atrás y estuve a punto de gritar pero el hiso un gesto con su mano para que me callase y señalo tu arma.

Sin decir nada en dos zancadas estuve ante mí.

Arranco el albornoz que llevaba dejándome desnuda ante él.

Un miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Quise cubrirme pero este me dio una cachetada y me lanzo contra la cama.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

POR FIN MIA

(Pov Troy)

Era justo como imaginaba, rosada y pálida. Temblorosa y tímida, un estímulo para mi. Santo infierno, era demasiado irresistible. Tendría que poner todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo con ella aquí y ahora.

Mi cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella era una delicia que solo yo tendría el placer y el derecho de ver.

Pero las palabras de Blad sobre que no lo hiciese aquí parecían diluirse en mi calenturienta consciencia como sal en el agua.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- la miré fijamente y ella asintió-.

"_Respira hondo y márchate... márchate"_

Pero no, le volví a dar duro en la cara y esta vez se enrojeció.

Pasé mis dedos por su sexo completamente caliente y húmedo. Ella juntó sus piernas y negó con la cabeza.

La sujeté con tanta fuerza de las muñecas que exhaló un leve grito pero negué advirtiéndola.

Esto sería más que divertido.

La giré sobre la cama – No quería que me viese. No. – La penetré de una completamente.

Ella intentó gritar pero sujeté su cabeza contra el colchón para que se mantuviese en silencio.

Recliné mi cabeza hacia atrás entrando en ella una y otra vez hasta que llegué al orgasmo. Esto había sido demasiado lento para mi gusto, demasiado insulso. Pero ella era virgen...

Le di una nalgada con fuerza y ella gimoteó sollozando.

-Te veré pronto- le susurré antes de vestirme y salir de allí.

a Blad no le gustaría esto-.

(Pov Aitana)

Me metí en la bañera y miré el agua en silencio, el agua se estaba tiñendo de rojo, _la sangre..._ pensé enseguida.

Ese hombre me había tomado con tanta fuerza que me hizo sangrar.

Sentía mi cara hinchada y mis pechos llenos de mordiscos.

Olía a él.

Tapé mi cara con mis manos juntando mis rodillas a la vez que apoyaba mi rostro cubierto con mis manos en ella y seguí llorando … como había hecho todo el día.

No deseaba ver a nadie.

No quería hablar con nadie.

No quise comer.

Me tenía asco de mi misma.

Todos debían estar muy ocupados.. Nadie se entero de nada y Jasper debía seguir enfadado. Pensé.

Él dijo que volvería y lo haría... estaba segura de eso.

Otra vez debía sentirlo tocándome. Mordiéndome.

Suspiré y mire mis manos. Me sentía tan mal, y ya no por el dolor físico.

Me sentía humillada...


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

LA VERDAD

Pov Jasper.

Baje de la limusina.

Eran dos de la madrugada y comenzaba a llover.

Entre en la casa en cuando nuestro viejo mayordomo abrió la puerta.

No había hablado con Aitana durando todo el día. En verdad me había enfadado. Lo que para ella fue una simple broma a mi casi me cuesta la cabeza.

No sé si fue obra del destino o simplemente Jacob había entendido que había sido una broma de una niña.

Eso esperaba.

No me gustaría tener una discusión con ese clan por mi prima.

Había observado como Jacob miro a Aitana cuando ella ingreso al salón saltando como una niña.

Eso era.

Una niña.

Respire hondo caminando hacia las escaleras.

Ya mi tío se ocuparía de él si se acercaba a Aitana más de la cuenta.

El era un tanto …. Pelicular.

Le gustaba ir de caza.

Y no era la caza de animales.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Ese hombre está tocado – pensé terminando de subir las escaleras.

Aunque pensándolo por mi momento … quien no estaba tocado en esta casa. Cada y cada unos de nosotros tenía su propia historia.

Camine a la habitación de Aitana y no escuche ruido, abri la puerta entrando en la habitación. Ella estaba dormida.

Ya hablaríamos mañana.

Me gire sin hacer ruido cerrando la puerta.

Hice sonar los huesos de mi cuello y mande a Hervs – nuestro mayordomo – a que llamara a Bella Swan.

Esa puta – pensé caminando a mi habitación – aguantaba bien.

Era la hija del jefe de la policía de Estados Unidos. Y por estudios estaba estudiando en Italia.

Esta noche seria larga … -pensé sonriendo para mis adentros – larga y divertida.

Pov Jackson.

Lance la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo.

-Rapuncel aquí no…-

No deje que V terminarse de hablar que exhale por la nariz el humo del cigarrillo en su cara.

Me encogí de hombros entrando en esa casa y dejando a V hablando solo.

Subí las escaleras a la habitación que Aitana se estaba quedando. La venia a buscar.

Al abrir la puerta la encontré en la cama llorando.

Cerré la puerta. Camine a la cama y me senté en ella abrazándola.

-Pa! -. Grito abrazándome.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ella negó con su cabeza mientras me abrazada.

-Hija… cuéntame.

-Júrame que no harás nada.

-Cuéntame..

-Júralo.

-Lo juro -. Dije respirando hondo.

Ella me miro. Tenía sus ojos rojos. Había estado llorando.

-Ese hombre… el amigo de Blad ha venido.

Respire hondo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Salía de la ducha. Me lanzo contra la cama -. Dijo tapando su rostro con sus manos.

-Sigue.

-Me da vergüenza.

-Dije que no hare nada. Sigue.

-El me golpeo y me giro contra la cama. Dolió mucho.

Respire hondo de nuevo.

¿Dónde mierda estaban todos?. ¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta de esto?

Abrace fuerte a Aitana.

-Iremos al médico.

-No…

Bese su mejilla acariciando su espalda.

-Iremos. Punto.

Pov Aitana.

No sabía si mi Pa estaba enfadado. O no.

Estaba tranquilo…. Mucho. Y eso no era bueno.

El médico me revisaba.

Era un conocido de mi pa. – no sabía de dónde sacaba a tantos conocidos. Pero los tenía. – arregle mi ropa.

Me baje de la camilla y asentí a las ordenes del médico.

Mi pa me esperaba afuera.

Seguro que le contaría a mi ma y a todos. Estaba perdida, sentía mucha vergüenza.

No quería ver a nadie.

Nunca más.

Me enceraría en mi habitación por siempre.

-¿Y esto que e?

Mire la píldora que había dejado en la palma de mi mano.

-La píldora del día después. – Me contesto este.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

MI CHICA

(Pov Troy)

-¡Te dije que la dejases tranquila!-.

Miré en silencio a Blad esperando a que terminase de hablar.

-Tranquila, debes dejarla tranquila, es la hija de una Casannova ¿Sabes en la situación en la que me pones?-.

-No-.

-Seamos sinceros, sus padres vendrán a hablar conmigo eso contando con que quieran "hablar" y no venir y matarte-.

-Esos dos no podrán hacerme nada-.

-No sea jodido, claro que pueden, son unos sádicos, los dos-.

-Tranquilo Blad-.

-No puedo estar tranquilo, mira te daré la tarjeta de mi tía Atenea Casannova-.

-¿Atenea Casannova?-.

-Sí, ella es la mujer de mi tío V, podrás hablar con ella y organizar tus ideas, ella es buena-.

-No iré a ver a una loquera-.

-Es más como hablar con un cura-.

-No-.

-Irás y yo te pagaré las sesiones, así puedes estar en la casa Casannova y verla-.

-¿Que te hace pensar que quiero volver a verla?-.

-Nunca te había visto tan interesado por alguien Troy-.

-No estoy interesado-.

-Bueno, ¿quieres o no?-.

-Si-.

-Vale, pues esta tarde ve a mi casa-.

-Está bien-.

Se levantó y se fue.

Tenía razón, debía buscar una excusa para volver a encontrármela.

(Pov Atenea)

-¿De verdad tienes que irte ahora?- dijo V fumando su cigarrillo-.

-Tengo un nuevo paciente-.

-Que paciente-.

-Pues un amigo de Blad-.

-Ten cuidado diosa- dijo besándome en los labios- estaré abajo con un asunto-.

-Está bien pero no te manches la camisa, me gusta-.

-Te queda mejor a ti que a mí- dijo sonriendo de lado-.

-Yaaa- dije riendo antes de entrar en el salón-.

"Mierda y este tipo de donde salió..."

Mantuve mi actitud profesional y me senté enfrente de él.

-Hola soy Atenea Casannova y voy a ser tu terapeuta- dije abriendo mi libreta y cruzando mis piernas-.

-Pues por tu pinta pareces más que eso-.

-¿Mi pinta?-.

-Sí, eres como una profesora en una película porno-.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?-.

-No lo sé, eres demasiado...-.

-¿Demasiado?-.

-Exuberante-.

-Entiendo- sonreí amablemente- es mi aspecto no puedo cambiarlo-.

-Eres muy del tipo "Casannova"-.

-¿Y cómo es ese tipo?-.

-Rubia, alta, ojos bonitos, cuerpo perfecto, una autentica princesa de cuento-.

-¿Porque quería verme?-.

-Yo no quería, fue Blad-.

-Entiendo... Blad te cuida mucho-.

-Lo hace-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Preguntas demasiado-.

-Es mi trabajo, tengo que preguntar para hallar respuesta-.

-Me debe un par de cosas, aun que no es mi intención hacérselas cobrar-.

-Todo lo que hablemos aquí será confidencial así que tranquilo-.

-Estoy tranquilo-.

-Eres bastante vistoso-.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-.

-¿Eso se lo preguntas a todo el mundo o solo a mujeres del tipo "Casannova"?-.

-Se lo pregunto a todas las mujeres-.

-Eso dice mucho de ti-.

-¿Que dice de mí?-.

-Que te gusta dar miedo a las mujeres, es un escudo que usas para alejarlas de ti, seguramente por algún motivo ¿qué motivo?-.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-.

-Estamos en una terapia-.

-El otro día violé a una chica-.

-Wow, empezamos fuerte ¿cómo era esa chica?-.

-Era virgen, tan temerosa, tan dulce, tan todo lo que yo no soy-.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste?-.

-Bien, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien-.

-Creo que... eres un maníaco sexual-.

-No lo soy, no lo hago-.

-¿No tienes sexo?-.

-¿Ahora mi vida sexual es relevante?-.

-Es una pregunta, no te pongas a la defensiva-.

-Está bien... no, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo-.

-¿Te masturbas con regularidad?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Me has odio-.

-No-.

-Entonces estamos en un caso extraordinario-.

-Podría decirse que si-.

-Bien pues... comencemos por el principio-.

-¿Qué principio?-.

-Quien te hizo esos tatuajes-.

-El tiempo ha terminado-.

-Mamá- Zafrina entró en la sala- disculpa que te moleste pero necesito tu ayuda abajo-.

-¿Que ha pasado?- dijo el chico tatuado-.

-Tenemos que falsear dos autopsias-.

Mi hija y su... estómago para estas cosas.

-Hija...-.

-Está bien, llamaré a Aitana-.

-No es aconsejable que...-.

-Está bien ma yo te ayudo- dijo detrás de ella-.

Miré hacia el chico tatuado, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Aitana y esta dio un paso hacia atrás.

No podía ser verdad...

-¡V!- dije saliendo de la sala-.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

DE NUEVO VOLVER A VERLO

Pov Atenea.

Ese hombre se levante apenas grite el nombre de V.

Lucia tranquilo o eso quería aparentar.

-¡V! -. Grite nuevamente.

El pudo huir… pero en cambio se quedo.

A los pocos minutos llego V, y no solo él. También duque – que lucía molesto. Valla uno a saber porque –.

-¿Por qué gritas Atenea? – se quejo duque – tenemos trabajo…

-Mamá ¿Qué está pasando? -. Zafrina me miraba y miraba a Aitana que se había pegado a la pared sin dejar de ver a este sujeto.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?. – Pregunto Jasper -¿Aitana que tienes?.

Se acerco a ella abrazándola.

Había comenzando a temblar levemente.

-¡ES EL! -. Grite.

Ahora entendía la actitud de Aitana. La actitud de sus padres ellos lo sabían.

Zafrina al escucharme cambio su rostro de preocupación a de enfado…

Bien. Estamos jodidos – pensé.

Esta miro a Troy fijamente.

-¿De qué están hablando? -. Pregunto V -. Ya hablen.

-Este tipo…. Ha….

y mis palabras quedaron en la nada.

-Yo arreglare esto -. Dijo Blad -. Troy, vete de aquí.

-¿Qué pasa aquí….-

Jackson. Ahora sí. Estamos en verdad jodidos.

Había subido del sotano. – seguramente por los gritos – cubierto de sangre… algo típico en el.

-Tu… - dije mirando a Troy.

El lobo, el tal Kevin, estaba a su lado. A donde iban Zafrina o Jackson ese animal lo seguían.

Jackson miro a Aitana que estaba abrazaba a Jasper y este como todos había ya entendido la situación.

-No puede ser… -. Murmuro V.

Y en ese momento todo pasó muy rápido, en pocos segundos.

Jackson no dijo nada.

Levanto su mano izquierda donde tenía un cuchillo hacha de cocina para lanzárselo hacia Troy. Pero no pudo lograrlo.

Blad se abalanzo contra Jackson impidiéndolo.

-¡Imbécil! grito Zafrina a Jackson - ¡Suéltalo ahora!

-¡KEVIN! ¡ATACALO! -. Grito Jackson.

El lobo que ya estaba inquieto y sin dejar de gruñir al escuchar a Jackson se abalanzo sobre Troy pero Aitana se soltó de los brazos de Jasper.

-NO -. Grito y empujo con todas su fuerzas a Kevin hacia un costado.

Aitana pov.

Estaba … tranquila, bueno eso podría decir.

Mi ma me hablo – mi Pa le conto – le hice jurar que no diría nada. Y hasta el momento había cumplido.

Pasaba mis días en la tumba de Niní.

Mis padres decían que no estaba bien, que debía hablar con mi abuela Atenea.

Pero en verdad no quería.

No.

No.

No.

No quería hablar con nadie.

No me interesaba.

Esa era la verdad. Quería esta sola y con Niní. Si, quería estar con Niní.

Y de repente todo cambio.

El estaba allí. Todos gritando, yo asustada. Jasper me abrazaba.

-¡KEVIN! ¡ATACALO! -. Grito mi pa.

-NO -. Y con fuerza corrí hacia Kevin empujándolo dejando a todos sorprendidos por la situación …

Pov Jackon.

-No ha matado. No lo puedes matar…

-¿Y qué crees que esa me importar Blad? Tú no me conoces…

-Ni tu tampoco. No puedes…

-YA -. Grito Atenea.

-Sí. Debemos calmarnos -. Dijo Vladimir entrando al salón -. ¿Qué ha pasado.?

Bufe. Ese hombre vivía en su propio mundo.

-Problema con Aitana. El amigo de blad la ha … forzado.

Contesto su madre.

-Iré a verla -. Dicho eso desapareció del salón subiendo las escaleras.

-No le hago nada a tu amigo, porque mi hija me lo ha pedido.

-El la dejara tranquila -. Me dijo Blad.

-Eso espero.

Pov Blad.

Debía hablar con Troy. Ahora mismo.

El se había ido, solo dijo "Volveré" dejando a todos alterados.

¿El la dejara tranquila? -. Dije nuevamente saliendo de la casa en busca de mi coche. Sinceramente ni yo mismo me había creído esas palabras.

Muchos menos Jackson.

Solo lo dije para calmar la situación …. Por el momento.

Encendí unos de mis cigarrillos subiendo al coche.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO

(Pov Troy)

-Estás loco- dijo Blad-.

-No lo estoy-.

-¿De verdad la has violado?-.

-No pude evitarlo-.

-Troy, la mierda que vivimos está ahí, presente, pero nadie merece algo así-.

-Blad el compasivo... no eres nadie para juzgarme, el que ahora seas el angel de la guarda de esa niña rubia no te exime del pasado-.

-No merezco que me hables así-.

Y tenía razón.

-Blad lo único que digo es que ella me gusta-.

-¿Como que te gusta?-.

-Si, me gusta su compañía-.

-¿Te casarás con ella, harás las cosas bien?-.

-Por el momento solo la quiero en mi cama-.

-El problema es que ella es hija de una Casannova y a las mujeres Casannova no se las folla y punto-.

-¿Y tu madre, la has visto últimamente?-.

-Joder Troy, basta con ese tema-.

-Así me siento yo, deja de hablarme de ese tema-.

-Mi familia quiere matarte, ahora mismo he quedado para hablar con los padres de esa niña, y te aconsejo que te mantengas alejado tanto de Jackson como de Zafrina... sobre todo de Zafrina-.

-No quiero nada con ella-.

-No lo entiendes, el razonable es Jackson, no Zafrina-.

-No puede ser para tanto-.

-Lo es... no sabes lo que has hecho ni con quien te has metido-.

-No es para tanto, seguiré viéndola, ella me gusta-.

-Pero solo te gusta para una cosa-.

-Por el momento...-.

-Por el momento no te acerques a ella Troy, está completamente vigilada-.

Se levanto y se fue, esto sería divertido.

(Pov Aitana)

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Vladimir-.

-Yo... no lo sé-.

-Mira este caso ya pasó hace mucho con una persona y... se acabó enamorando de él y eso es lo que te está pasando a ti-.

-No... Eso no pasará-.

-Está pasando, lo has detenido, has dejado que se vaya-.

-No...-.

-¿Entonces porque lo has hecho?-.

-No lo sé- susurré-.

-Eres muy joven para algo así-.

-Quiero ver a mi pa- le miré-.

-Está en la puerta-.

Miré hacia la puerta y allí estaba.

-Pa- me acerqué hacia él y lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude-.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Estoy bien- suspiré-.

-Debes descansar-.

Vladimir salió de la habitación y yo me acosté en la cama esperando que él, como siempre hacía, viniese a esperar que me durmiese.

Así lo hizo, se sentó a mi lado y me miró, pero lo cierto era que no tenía sueño y yo sabía que él tenía muchas preguntas que hacerme.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo sé-.

-¿El te gusta de algún modo?-.

-No lo sé-.

-Voy a matarle-.

-NO!-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Él no es tan malo como parece-.

-Mira lo que te ha hecho-.

-Aún que me ha hecho esto se que él no es tan malo como parece- susurré-.

-No dejaré que se te vuelva acercar-.

No dije nada, pero esa idea y no entendía porque, no me gustaba...

-Está bien- le dije-.

-Ahora duérmete- besó mi cabeza y poco a poco me quedé dormida-.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

NUEVAMEMENTE EL

Pov Aitana

Suspire pesadamente.

Estaba cansada, me había dormido pero me despertada seguidamente. No pude dormir bien.

Salí de mi habitación y baje hacia la cocina, ya estábamos en casa. Y todavía me preguntaba porque lo había defendido.

Mi tío no podía tener razón.

No podía.

Me negaba a aceptarlo.

Me senté en la encima de la cocina mientras pensaba en el.

¿Por qué no habrá vuelto? – Pensé – seguro Blad lo habrá asustado.

Kevin se acerco a mí y acaricie su cabeza cuando apoyo la misma en mi pierna.

Tome un vaso y serví agua en el de la jarra que tenia a mi derecha.

Suspire pesadamente mientras bebía del vaso de agua.

Tenia que pensar en otras cosas.

Como en volver a la universidad, si. Seri lo mejor – pensé – voy a ver a mis compañeros, a Edward, que me caía muy bien – por un momento fruncí el ceño – Edward no me había vuelto a llamar.

-Bueno, tal vez la zorra de Bella lo ha cazado -. Murmure para mí misma riéndome.

Deje el vaso sobre la encimera y me baje de la misma de un salto.

-Ire a la universidad, retomare mis clases y me olvidare de e. si eso hare -. Me dije no muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

Camine fuera la cocina hacia el jardín.

-Esto parece una jungla -. Murmure -. Mi Pa nunca corta el césped -. Murmure nuevamente mirando como el césped del jardín estaba de alto.

Vivíamos en una casa que, la casa de American Horror Story, no era nada comparada la nuestra.

Sin mencionar que teníamos un zoológico en casa.

Por suerte teníamos un gran jardín.

Mi pa tenía a su león.

Mi Ma a su lobo.

Mas los perros.

Mas los gatos.

Mas el loro de mi pa.

Mas los pollos de mi Ma.

Ah, y claro, la langosta que era nuestra nueva mascota.

Y si, el pequeño zorro que ahora vivía con nosotros.

-Y creo que esos son todos -murmure rascando mi cabeza.

Mis padres querían y defendían a los animales. Las mayorías de estos eran animales que iban a terminar en manos equivocadas.

Camine un poco mas sentándome en el césped.

Teníamos jaulas debajo de la casa, se entraban por una escaleras viejas que estaban en el jardín, pero siempre estaban abiertas.

Allí dormían todos los animales…. Cuando llovían.

Porque la mayoría de las veces estaban en casa o en el jardín.

Apoye mis manos en el suelo y mire hacia arriba, ya había oscurecido.

Mis ma y mi pa no estaban, había ido al médico, por el embarazo de mi ma y mi hermano tampoco estaba.

Me encontraba sola.

Y lo agradecía.

Necesitaba pensar y todos preguntándome como me sentía, no me había muy bien.

Cerré los ojos durante unos momentos.

Todo está muy tranquilo.

Justamente como antes de una tormenta…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y abrí los ojos de golpes.

Allí estaba él -. Nuevamente -. Mirándome fijamente.

Sin decir nada me tomo del cabello con fuerza y me levanto del suelo.

-SUEL….

Estuvo a punto de gritar pero no pude, este me dio una fuerte cachetada.

Cerré mis ojos evitando llorar sintiendo como empezaba a caminar.

Pov Jackson.

-Y al final nos terminamos duchando juntos con Zafri.

-Cállate rapunzel -. Me grito V -. Eso estuve de mas.

Me reí abiertamente.

Claro que estuvo de mas. Pero era la única manera que ese se callaría.

Guitarrista o rapunzel.

¿Por qué coño no me llama por mi nombre?

Abrí la puerta de casa entrando en ella esperando que V entranse.

-Aitana!

-Hubiésemos traído a mi hija.

-Ella está trabajando.

-Está embarazada.

-¿Y? aun así puede trabajar V, si ella quiere.

Camine al jardín.

No se escuchaba nada y Aitana no estaba.

Esto no me gustaba.

Allí estaba Todd y Billy, unos de nuestros perros.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -. Pregunto V llegando a mi lado.

Los perros estaban muertos.

Respire hondo.

Bien -. Pensé -. Esta noche saldré de caza.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

NUEVO HOGAR

(Pov Troy)

Si el problema era con ir a verla, no tenía problema, me la llevaría a mi casa y asunto resuelto.

La verdad era que nunca había vivido con una mujer... ni con un hombre, porque después del internado, Blad entró a trabaja con sus tíos y yo me quedé en la calle. Relativamente días después Blad me encontró y me compró una casa la cual acepté a regañadientes. Era un insulto a mi honor y así se lo dije, pero su respuesta fue contundente. Me llevó casi a rastras a esta casa y me dio tal bofetada que hasta hizo que me diese la risa.

_(Flash-Back)_

_-No necesito tu ayuda-._

_-No me importa lo que necesites imbécil-._

_El humo de su tabaco estaba comenzando a molestarme._

_-¿Podrías dejar de fumar por un puto momento?-._

_-No te gustará verme nervioso-._

_-Relájate tío, esta casa es demasiado, es muy cara-._

_-Es un préstamo, tú me pagas cada mes lo que puedas-._

_-Pero...-._

_-Podrías trabajar con los Casannova, tú eres un hombre de confianza-._

_-No trabajaría para nadie-._

_-Como supe que me dirías algo así, te enseñaré un par de cosas sobre ordenadores, conozco gente influyente que puede enseñarte más cosas y puedes trabajar para ellos como Hacker-._

_-Eso podría pensarlo-._

_-No pienses, te sienta mal, yo lo hago por ti-._

_-Gracias-._

_-Wow!, "Gracias", que palabra tan contraria a ti-._

_-Lo es-._

_-Vamos cállate y mira lo que hago-._

_(Fin flash-back)_

-¿Dónde estoy?-.

Dijo esa niña con el pelo naranja, intentó desatarse de la cama pero no lo conseguiría. Tenía una buena imagen de esta forma.

-Estás en mi casa-.

-Suéltame-.

-No lo creo posible ni conveniente-.

-Por favor, suéltame-.

Respiré profundamente, su voz suplicante... era tan excitante.

-No lo haré-.

-¿Porque me has traído aquí?-.

-Eres mía y puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera-.

-Eso no es verdad-.

-Eso es verdad, deberías portarte bien y entender mis normas en esta casa que a partir de ahora también será tu casa-.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, muy inteligente por su parte.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Troy-.

-Es un nombre bonito- susurró-.

No sabía que decir al respecto.

-Mis padres te buscarán y te matarán-.

Me tuve que reír.

-No me pueden hacer nada, los mataré-.

-¡No por favor! Haré lo que quieras-.

-Genial, estamos de acuerdo en eso-.

Me acerqué a ella y le quité la ropa, sin ropa estaría mejor.

-Ahora duérmete, estás cansada-.

-No lo estoy-.

-Lo estás- dije dándole una cachetada- duerme-.

-Desátame, me duelen las manos-.

-No me des órdenes-.

Suspiró y miró hacia abajo.

Sumisión, eso me gustaba, así debía tratarla y así debía tratarme.

Salí de esa habitación y fue a la mía. En realidad el que estaba cansado era yo, me tumbé en la cama y cerré mis ojos. Metí mi mano bajo la almohada y acaricié el puño de mi navaja.

Supuse que no sería demasiado difícil educar a una niña... no para mí.

(Pov Blad)

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Ariadna medio dormida-.

-Tranquila- me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta-.

-Señor-.

-¿Quién eres tú para molestarme de esta manera?-.

-Señor...-.

-Basta, Ariadna está durmiendo no quiero que la molesten-.

-¡ESE PERRO DE TATUAJES TIENE A MI HIJA!- gritó Zafrina desde el final del pasillo-.

-Joder- siseé-.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos.

-¿Donde está Jackson?-.

-Está buscando a Aitana en la ciudad-.

-No está en la ciudad- le dije a aquella mujer-.

-Me dirás donde vive ese tipo-.

-No diré nada- la miré-.

Me dio un puñetazo en la boca, escupí y vi que sangraba, como coño pegaba tan fuerte...

-¡DONDE!-.

-Zafri no hagas eso- dijo Ariadna detrás mi-.

-¡Que hable ahora!-.

-Esa cría pelirroja es suya-.

-¿COMO?-.

-Es suya, y no la dejará, ahora es suya-.

-Ella es mía, mi hija no es de nadie-.

-Zafrina es inútil, y si vas a verle conseguirás que te mate-.

-Eso no pasará- dijo Jackson con un par de cuchillos en la mano-.

-Jackson si vas te matará a ti también, no le conoceis, él es muy bueno en eso-.

-Me da igual, quiero que me devuelta a mi hija-.

-Dejadme hablar con él, yo lo haré-.

-Ya hablaste una vez con él y no ha servido de nada, me he cansado, dime donde está- dijo Jackson-.

Su pasividad era algo... inquietante.

-No diré nada, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no cuentes conmigo-.

-Se trata de una Casannova- dijo Duque-.

-Hola ¿me he perdido algo?- dijo V saliendo en boxers de una de las habitaciones- Estaba con Atenea jugando al ...-.

-Eso sobraba- dije frotando mi cara con mis manos-.

-Monopoli, jugábamos al monopoli, bruto- dijo comiendo patatas de una bolsa- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Papá ha vuelto de la muerte?-.

-Ese tipo ha secuestrado a mi hija- dijo de nuevo Zafrina- Y VOY A IR POR SU CABEZA, LA INSERTARÉ EN UNA PICA EN LA ENTRADA DE ESTA CASA-.

Era imposible razonar con ella.

-¡V TE TOCA TIRAR, VAS A CAER A LA CARCEL DE NUEVO!- dijo Atenea desde la habitación-.

-¿Nadie duerme en esta casa?- dijo Vladimir paseándose por el pasillo leyendo alguna cosa… como siempre-.

-Hablaré con él, si no razona podréis ir a buscarle-.

-UN DÍA- dijo Zafrina-.

-Un día- dije tomando en brazos a Ariadna y esta bostezó-.

-Vamos a la cama-.

Al entrar en la habitación la dejé sobre ella y la tapé.

-Duérmete-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Yo tengo que ir a ver a troy, ¿Has pensado por un momento que Zafrina y Jackson no me seguirán?-.

-No lo sé-.

-Inocente-.

-No se- murmuró-.

-Duérmete-.

-Espera a que me duerma- me abrazó-.

-Está bien, esperaré-.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

PROBLEMAS, Y MÁS PROBLEMAS

Pov Blad.

Respire hondo.

-Debes dejarla…

-Cállate. Ahorrarte tus palabras, sabes que no la dejare ir.

Lo mire.

-Ahora ella es mía.

-¿Y desde cuando te interesa tanto una mujer?

-Desde ahora. Punto, no hay nada más que hablar.

-Troy sus padres vendrán en su busca.

-Me da igual.

-Están pirados. Los primos de Jackson están a un más pirado de él.

-Te he dicho que me da igual.

-Esa niña querrá irse. Se escapara.

-No se ira. Me encargare de eso.

-Podrías llegar algún arreglo con su padre…

-No.

Respire hondo nuevamente.

-Deberías hacerlo.

-No lo hare. Ella es mía y aquí se quedara.

-Bien. Que se quede. ¿Pensaras que sus padres no harán nada?

-Puedo matarlos.

-Eso aparte de ser una estupidez seria una guerra declarada. Una es una Casannova y el otro es un Winchester.

Me fije como solo se encogía de hombros.

-Oye idiota. Escucha de una puta vez.

El me miro.

-Vendrán por ti y espero que tengas algo bien pensando porque Jackson es capaz de incendiar esta casa contigo dentro.

-Me da…

-No digas otra vez "me da igual" porque te partiré el cuello.

Este rio.

-Jackson esta pirado. Suele ir a un campo de caza y no precisamente a cazar animales de cuatro patas. Espero que tengas un buen argumento.

-No hay más que decir. Ella es mía y aquí se queda.

Me gire para irme de aquella casa.

-SUELTAME!

Pude escuchar como esa niña gritaba mientras salía de aquella casa.

Pov Jackson.

Mientras miraba como Zafrina le gritaba a Blad… otra vez y le pego otro puñetazo… Otra vez.

Estaba pensando como haría para sacar a Aitana de allí.

Podría matarlo y fin del problema…. Pero debía seguir unas putas reglas.

Si él no mata. No puedo matar.

Suspire mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Pero los accidentes pueden pasar -. Pasar.

-Disculpe -. Interrumpió el mayordomo -. Pero el señor Blasco Winchester esta aquí.

Sonreí.

-Primo -. Dije mientras me acercaba a saludarlo.

Blasco era diferente a todos … se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio y no dejaba cavos sueltos nunca. Solo tenía una pequeña particularidad.

-Este parece más pirado que rapunzel -. Escuche como V murmuro.

Este miro a todos sin decir nada. Blasco no solía hablar.

Nunca.

Solo asentía o negaba.

-Iremos a buscarla. – dijo Zafrina caminando fuera del salón.

Y nuevamente comenzaron a discutir con Blad.

Mire a mi primo y el solo sonrió levemente.

-Le arrancamos los dedos -. Le susurre a Blasco-. Puedes llevarlo al campo de caza será una buena presa.

-No pueden matarlo -. Dijo blad.

-No será necesario -. Hablo Blasco.

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados.

El pirado numero uno de los Winchester hablo.

-Nosotros no lo mataremos -. Dijo riéndome así mismo.

Pov V.

Mire hacia Vladimir… y aun no podía creer como era mi hijo.

"No sabe distinguir entre un arma de verdad y una de juguete" -. Pensé mirándolo.

El estaba hace

Si mi padre hubiese estado vivo… seguramente me insultaría por tener un hijo como él.

Hace casi cinco horas que estaba leyendo no se qué puto libro sobre mitología vikinga… Y dicho libro estaba en un idioma raro que solo él lo entendía.

-Ya sé que piensas -. Murmuro Ate sentándose a mi lado.

La mire.

-Hoy ha sido un día largo

-Aparte.

Suspire.

-Mi bebe hermoso es un buen hijo y porque no sean como los demás hombres no quiere decir que…

-Ya lo se.

Ella rio.

-Ya lo tengo -. Dijo Vladimir saltando de la silla -. Aitana esta enamorada.

El nos miro.

-Ella no puede…

-¿amarlo?

El rio.

-Si puede. Y lo hace.

Dicho eso. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla a seguir leyendo.

Bien… mi hijo era raro.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

YO LO QUIERO

(Pov Aitana)

Desperté por el agudo dolor que sentía en las muñecas, la cuerda que había usado Troy para atarme era gruesa, y me hacía daño.

-Troy- murmuré y miré hacia la puerta enfrente de mí, blanca, muy clínica y cerrada-.

Paseé la mirada por aquella habitación, los muebles estaban pintados en blanco, las paredes del mismo color y las sábanas completamente inmaculadas.

Al parecer tenía una obsesión con este color. Intenté recordar el resto de la casa, intenté recordar el salón pero no pude... mucho menos la cocina.

Tenía que ir al baño y lavar mis dientes, necesitaba mirarme al espejo.

-Troy- intenté alzar la voz pero no pude-.

Miré a la puerta, se abrió y una mujer rubia vestida de cuero entró en la habitación. Me miró con aires de superioridad.

-Desátame- fuese quien fuese quería que me soltase-.

Esa mujer no dijo nada, pero pudo desatarme.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté-.

-Soy la novia de Troy-.

_Ouch!_, eso dolió.

-No sabía que tenía novia-.

¿Porque me estaba disculpando? Sentía ganas de matar a ese hombre, porque jugaba conmigo si ya estaba con otra.

-Lo siento mucho pero ahora tienes que irte-.

-Me iré- murmuré- yo no sabía que tenía novia-.

-Pues la tiene, y más vale que no vengas más por aquí-.

-Yo no he querido venir, él me ha traído y...-.

-¿Con quién hablas?- dijo desde la puerta-.

-Yo... hablo con tu novia-.

-¿Novia?-.

-Sí, una mujer rubia de cuero... Carla dice que se llama- dije al escucharla decir su nombre-.

-Estás hablando sola, ¿tienes alguna medicación que debas tomar?-.

-Escucha idiota no estoy loca-.

-¿Idiota?-.

-Sí, idiota, si estas con ella estás con ella-.

-Estás agotando mi paciencia-.

-No tienes que hacer eso, estás jugando con ella y conmigo-.

-No hay nadie en esta casa, no tengo novia, mira mi aspecto, cuando me ven desaparecen-.

Miré de nuevo hacia mi lado y la mujer no estaba... oh, mierda, volvía a ver muertos.

(Pov Jackson)

Entré en aquella casa derrumbando la puerta de una patada.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- dije en tono irónico subiendo las escaleras-.

Caminé hasta una de las habitaciones y vi a Aitana bebiendo leche y comiendo galletas.

Ok, no era la imagen que esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el tal Troy-.

-Vengo por mi hija-.

-Está desayunando-.

Me fijé en las muñecas de Aitana con rozaduras.

-¿Que le has hecho?-.

-Ella es mía puedo hacer lo que quiera-.

Respiré hondo, cuando le fui a dar un puñetazo el tío casi se hizo humo y se movió al lado opuesto.

-No quiero matarte en presencia de la niña-.

-¿La niña?-.

-Sí, la niña-.

Lo sujeté de la camiseta y lo saqué a empujones de esa habitación.

-Suéltale- dijo Aitana- pa suéltale por favor-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Déjale pa – lo abrazó-.

Vale ahora no sabía qué hacer.

-Aitana...-.

-Hablaremos, Troy nos dejará hablar-.

-No- dijo serio-.

-Troy... no me iré solo hablaré con mi padre-.

-Cinco minutos-.

Aquel tipo se metió en una sala en la que preferí no entrar. Me senté en la cama mirando a mi hija.

-Pa yo le quiero-.

-Pero...-.

-Yo le quiero mucho mucho mucho-.

-Pero hija a lo mejor estás confundida-.

-No lo estoy, yo quiero estar con él-.

-Aun que te haga daño-.

-Al principio si me hace daño, después no-.

-No lo entiendo-.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que él no es tan malo como parece-.

-Vendré a verte mañana-.

-Si- me abrazó- trae a la ma-.

-Está bien...- acaricié su cabello-.

¿Cómo coño debía tomarme esta noticia? -. Pensé.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

Pov Jackson.

-Cállate idiota! -. Le grite a Vladimir.

Este no dejaba de reír.

Zafrina se había ido… Luego de la noticia no lo había tomando muy bien.

Y yo me había quedado con el idiota de mi cuñado.

Respire hondo.

-Ya no es tan malo. Ella esta … enamorada.

Bien, esto era lo último.

Sin pensarlo le di un puñetazo en el rostro. Y este riendo escupió un poco de sangre.

-Puedes pegarme, pero no detendrá que tu hija ame a ese hombre.

-Vete de mi casa -. Le dije con los dientes apretado.

Lo saque de empujones de allí cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

-Oye! Mis libros -. Grito.

Respire hondo… nuevamente.

-QUIERO MIS LIBROS! JACKSON!

Este hombre es un completo idiota -. Pensé caminando al interior de mi casa.

Mi móvil sonó.

Un mensaje.

"_Mis libros. Abre la puta puerta"_

Ignorando el mensaje de Vladimir camine hasta el sótano.

Me iría de caza… necesitaba pensar. Y luego iría a ver Aitana, para hablar nuevamente con ella.

Mande un mensaje a mi primo Blasco, y este respondió rápidamente.

"_Ve. Tendrán algo especial para ti"_

Sonreí levemente bajando las escaleras del sótano.

Pov Aitana.

-Jackson se fue -. Dijo mi hermano Tate al otro lado del teléfono -. Mañana volverá. Dijo que iria a verte.

Suspire.

Necesitaba hablar con mi Pa.

-Esta Bien Tate, ¿tu como estas?

-Me interesa saber como estas tu.

-Yo… estoy bien, siempre estoy bien.

-Mientes.

-Hermano…

-Deja que lo mate.

-No.

-Llegara un momento que no podre controlarlo.

-Lo se. Pero yo no quiero que le hagas nada.

Silencio.

-Ire a verte esta noche.

-De acuerdo. ¿puedes traerme algunas cosas?.

-Si. Dime.

Sonreí.

-Quiero mis muñecas, y mis osos de peluche, quiero la guitarra y también quiero ropa.

Este rio.

-Lo llevare todo.

-Y no te olvides de Clara -. Murmure.

-No lo hare. Nos veremos mas tarde.

-Si, esta bien.

-Cuidate.

-Lo hare, tu tambie cuidate. Te quiero.

-Igual yo.

Dicho eso colgó el teléfono.

Deje el móvil de Troy a mi lado, el lo había prestado, le insistí mucho hasta que accedió.

Suspire y me cubrir completamente con las sabanas, estaba desnuda.

El no quería que llevase ropa.

Pero… no me sentía muy cómoda.

-Espero que Tate no se olvide nada -. Murmure.

Pov Atenea.

-Jackson se fue.

Mire a Zafrina fijamente.

Las dos sabíamos lo que eso significaba. Jackson no estaba completamente bien, esos años encerrado en aquel psiquiátrico lo dejo un tanto… inestable.

-Volverá pronto.

-Lo sé. Mañana.

Ella acaricio su vientre con sus manos.

-¿Cómo va el embarazo?

-Va bien. El niño está creciendo muy bien.

Sonreí.

-Me alegro saberlo.

Ella suspiro.

-Debo hablar con mi hija.

-Lo harás. Yo también hablare con ella, no debes alterarte. Hazlo por el bebe.

Estábamos solas en el salón de su casa… la casa de Frankenstein sería más acogedora que este lugar.

Mi hija y su marido sí que eran raros.

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que Aitana te dirá.

-Vale, te contare. Tienes mi palabra.

-Muy bien -.

Esa actitud… tan Casannova -. Pensé evitando no reír.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

VIVIENDO CON ELLA

(Pov Troy)

La verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Convivir con alguien y... penar que esa persona el cualquier momento podría verme y mirarme…Me ponía bastante nervioso.

Todo sería más fácil si le vendase los ojos pero eso la haría llorar, y por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía de protegerla no de hacerla llorar aún que ello me excitaba.

Todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para mi, y no estaba demasiado seguro a cómo reaccionar a ciertas cosas.

Ya hacía una semana que Aitana vivía en casa. La había soltado y ella caminaba por la casa. La puerta estaba cerrada, las ventanas también pero, hasta el momento no había hecho la intención de forzar la puerta para salir o de salir por alguna de las ventanas de la casa.

Más bien, parecía impaciente por descubrir cosas sobre esta casa y sobre mí.

El otro día pude ver como rebuscaba en los cajones de mi mesilla "eres como un fantasma", me dijo, lo cierto era que intentaba ser lo más sigiloso posible para poder observar sus movimientos.

Al final me decanté por un horario riguroso el cual debía seguir, se suponía que la chica estudiaba medicina, así que iría a sus clases, siempre y cuando yo la llevase y la trajese. Comía a una hora fija y dormía a otra hora fija también. Debía cumplir ese horario porque esa era mi voluntad.

Y ella no se opuso, al principio no dormía cuando le decía pero después de un par de charlas que acababan... como acababan, pude lograr hacer que durmiese cuando se lo decía.

Aitana tenía el comportamiento de una niña, no mayor a siete años, aun que gozaba de un espectacular cuerpo de adolescente. Pero como actuaba, las cosas que decía, incluso las cosas que comía y bebía me hacían pensar que ella estaba bastante consentida y supuse quien era quien la consentía tanto. Su padre.

Era el momento de tener una charla con ese hombre y poder asentar las bases de esta... "cosa" que empezaba a formar con ella en mi casa o eso me había dicho Blad.

Recorrí la mirada por la sala de estar de aquella casa. El sofá era de cuero negro y unos cuadros bastante raros decoraban la sala que estaba empapelada con un papel en tonos ocres y dorados, la madera oscura llegaba hasta la mitad de las paredes, los muebles podían contar historias, eran bastante antiguos y robustos. El techo era alto, propio de una casa victoriana y las lámparas, parecían de tiffany.

Me asomé al pasillo de la casa, una cocina a la que no me atrevía a entrar, una enorme escalera hasta un piso superior y moqueta roja oscura en el suelo por toda la casa.

A mi espalda una espectacular colección de hachas de plata en todos los tamaños y un par de cabezas en la pared de lo que parecían un oso y un alce.

-Hola- una voz femenina me distrajo de mis pensamientos y me giré-.

Había aparecido ahí casi por arte de magia. ¿Quién era esa mujer?. Vestía con un vestido de mangas largas negro y largo hasta por encima de la rodilla, su pelo estaba perfectamente trenzado y largo, sus ojos... no sabría definirlos... me sonaba de algo pero no sabía exactamente de qué.

-¿Tú eres el que ha raptado a mi hija?-.

"_Oh, mierda... es la madre"._

-No la he raptado, ella quiere quedarse en mi casa-.

-Es una niña y no sabe lo que quiere-.

Esa mujer extraña no apartó la mirada de mi y parecía estar más cerca, joder... era como una "Morticia Adams" pero más joven y menuda.

-Quería hablar con Jackson Winchester-.

-Jackson está... ocupado-.

-Ocupado- repetí mirándola-.

Di un paso hacia atrás sin quererlo, no sé porque sentía que me clavaría algo en cualquier momento.

Esa mujer se rió, muy al estilo Aitana.

-Eres muy listo para ser tan... peculiar-.

-¿Hablamos de peculiaridades?-.

-Podemos hablar de muchas cosas, pero eso implicaría que hablases y quiero tu lengua como trofeo-.

"_Donde. Coño. Te. Has. Metido."-._

-Zafri- dijo Jackson justo detrás de mí-.

_¿Esta familia se teletransportaba?._

-Hablaré yo con él-.

-No- dijo esa mujer y se sentó-.

-Zafri...-.

-No- repitió-.

Y finalmente se quedó donde estaba, ese hombre rubio me miró fijamente.

-Tienes huevos al venir aquí-.

-Solo quería comunicarte que... ella está bien-.

-Eso es algo que suponía, su hermano la ve todas las noches-.

-¿Hermano?-.

-Yo-.

Un chico alto de ojos marrones y pelo anillado de color rubio entró en la sala.

-Soy su hermano-.

-No sabía que tenía un hermano mayor-.

-Lo tiene- dijo sentándose al lado de zafrina... no podía ser... si tenía la misma edad que ella-.

-Es adoptado- dijo Zafrina y tocó su pelo como si de un pitbull a punto de morder y desgarrar se tratase-.

-Podrías traerla a comer a casa- dijo Jackson- así todos nos podemos... conocer mejor-.

No sabía si aceptar o no.

-Si...- contesté tras unos minutos en silencio-.

-Esta noche- dijo Zafrina-.

-Si- volví a contestar-.

-¿Estás tratando bien a mi hija?- dijo zafrina levantándose-.

-Si- volví a decir-.

Y rápidamente sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho, mierda me había atravesado con algo.

-¿Si?- dijo en un murmuro-.

-Zafri...- dijo Jackson abrazándola- seguro que tiene que prepararse, puede irse-.

Los miré y salí de allí, oh joder, saqué lo que me había clavado del pecho y pude respirar.

_Pero de quien era hija Aitana, ¿de los manson?._


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

LA CENA

Pov Jackson.

Respire hondo. Muy hondo.

Aitana estaba hablando con su madre.

Tate. Bueno, el estaba haciendo lo suyo… dijo que tenía un trabajo pendiente en la universidad.

Dijo que llegaría para comer.

Y yo.

Estaba mirando a este tipo.

-Es broma.

-No lo es. La niña tiene horarios.

Respire hondo intentando contralarme al escucharle.

-Te lo diré. Por si quieres ir a visitarla.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir a eso? … ¿Gracias? -. Pensé sarcásticamente.

-Aitana se levanta a las 6.00 de la mañana, se prepara para ir a la universidad. A las 6.45 de la mañana desayuna unas galletas con leche. Va a clases de 8.00 a 12.00. La llevo y la espero. A las 12.45 almuerza. A las 13. 15 nos duchamos juntos. A las 15.00 duerme una siesta hasta las 16.30, se levanta y toma una merienda con unas galletas con formas de bichos, con leche. Y ve al tal bob esponja. Las 17.00 hace sus deberes hasta las 18.30. Desde las 18. 30 a las 20.30 estamos ocupados. A las 21 ella cena. Y a las 21.30 ya está durmiendo.

Frote las manos en mi rostro.

-Claro. Los fines de semana cambian.

Lo mire.

-Duerme hasta las 11.00, ya que tiene tiempo libre. A las 11.30 desayuna. A las 12.00 nos duchamos juntos. A las 13.00 hace sus deberes hasta las 15.00.

-¿Y sus compañeros?

-No es necesario.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. -. Repetía mi mente.

-¡YA ESTA! -. Grito Aitana feliz.

Me alce del sofá caminando hacia la mesa.

Zafrina ya estaba sentada allí.

Y miraba fijamente a Troy que se sentó al lado de Aitana.

Tate apareció de la nada …. Cubierto de sangre.

Troy lo miro por varios segundos pero no dijo nada.

Necesito cerveza -. Me dije a mí mismo.

Tate se sentó en la mesa y miro fijamente a Troy, en su rostro se podía leer claramente lo que quería decir.

" ."

Bueno, no solo él. Yo también pensaba lo mismo.

Mire de reojo a Zafrina.

Esta no comía. Solo miraba a troy fijamente a la vez que acariciaba su vientre.

Mira hacia Aitana.

Ella estaba feliz.

¿Feliz con un tipo así?

Debes entenderla -. Dijo mi madre -. Ella lo ama.

Me hubiese gustado hablarle. Pero no podía.

En público no podía hablar con ella, ni con nadie que se me apareciera.

Aparte de todo -. Pensé -. También puedo hablar con los muertos.

Pov Aitana.

-Paaaaaaa! -. Le grite saltando en su espalda.

Estaba en su estudio con unas de sus guitarras. Después de la cena. Troy se quedo hablando con mi Ma.

El me sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

-Debo hablarte -. Susurre.

-De Troy.

Negué.

El me miro por varios segundos y asintió.

-Pa, yo… No estoy loca.

Lo mire.

-Puedo hablar con …. Muertos.

El me miro por varios segundos.

-Así que a ti también te pasa.

-Eh…

-Aitana, no debes asustarte. Es normal. Es una herencia de familia. A mi madre le pasaba, a su madre le pasaba, a mi me pasa, y ahora a ti, y seguramente cuando Natthan nazca y crezca también le pasara.

Suspire aliviada y lo abrace fuerte.

-Pensé que me termine de volver loca.

-Claro que no.

-¿La ma lo sabe?

-Sí.

-También se lo contare.

-Es una buena idea.

-Pa… yo veo a una mujer, rubia vestida de cuero en casa de Troy.

El me miro.

-Debes hablar con Troy. Saber quién es esa mujer.

Asentí levemente con mi cabeza.

-O puedes volver a casa.

Negué rápido.

-No. Yo quiero a Troy.

El me miro, como siempre miraba.

-Lo quiero. Mucho mucho mucho.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

LA CHARLA

(Pov Aitana)

De nuevo Troy había acabado, yacía a mi lado esperando a que durmiese. No podía entender como una persona adulta podía tratar a su amante como una niña. Pero al parecer era su forma "sutil" de decir que le importaba mi salud.

-Troy...-.

-Duerme niña, pasa de tu hora para poder dormir-.

-Tengo que decirte algo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Yo... veo a los muertos-.

Quizás si se lo decía de golpe...

-Deja de decir tonterías-.

-No estoy loca-.

-Mañana haré que venga un médico...-.

-No estoy loca- repetí-.

-Aitana...-.

-Una mujer de cuero negro te persigue-.

Su expresión cambió totalmente, quizás no debí decir nada, me giré y me puse boca abajo, contraje mi cuerpo esperando que comenzase a golpearme como siempre hacía en el trasero pero no hizo nada.

-Aitana mírame-.

Le miré como él me ordenó y suspiré, sabía que estaba enfadado.

-¿Que sabes de esa mujer?-.

-No sé nada... quería que me contases tu-.

-No diré nada-.

-Dime, por favor... ella me molesta-.

-¿Que te hace?-.

Ahora parecía tan asustado..., me moví despacio y le abracé, puse mi cara sobre sus piernas.

-No me hace nada pero ella a veces cuando dormimos, te mira y no quiero que te mire-.

Él no dijo nada pero me miró y sentí pena por él, sentía que estaba asustado.

-Troy...-.

-No hablaré de eso-.

-Te quiero, mucho mucho mucho- lo abrace más fuerte intentando que se sintiese un poco mejor-.

-Y yo, te quiero-.

Sentía ganas de ponerme a saltar en la cama y gritar de alegría pero no lo hice, me quedé con él, él me necesitaba.

(Pov Troy)

Cuando se quedó dormida la volví a tapar, abrazó a una muñeca algo vieja. Me tumbé a su lado. Aitana se había portado bien conmigo, para ser una niña, estaba preocupada por cómo me afectaba el tema de esa mujer. Me había hundido la vida.

La abracé.

"_No seas idiota y quédate con ella a dormir, se lo merece por estar aquí contigo gilipollas"-._

Le hice caso a esa voz de mi cabeza y la abracé, ella mientras dormía soltó la muñeca y me abrazó.

"_Bien hecho capullo, ahora estate quieto y déjala dormir"-._

Así lo hice, me quedé quieto y la dejé dormir. Sonreía... vaya, estaba sonriendo.

Mi móvil sonó y antes de que siguiese sonando lo cogí.

-Si- dije a media voz-.

-Troy, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Blad-.

-Bien-.

-¿Estás ocupado?-.

-No-.

Tuve que mentir, Blad era ese tipo de persona narcisista al cual tenías que escuchar si o si, si no se lo tomaría como una jodida ofensa personal.

-Quería verte esta noche, Ari quiere ver a… su prima-.

-Está dormida-.

-¿Como lo sabes?-.

-Está conmigo-.

El silencio reinó un minuto y medio más o menos... hasta que volví a escucharle hablar.

-Quiere verla Troy, vamos, mañana es viernes-.

-Está bien-.

-Abre, estamos en la puerta-.

-JODIDO...-.

-Lo que tú digas- colgó-.

Respiré hondo y miré a Aitana.

-¿Qué?- dijo medio dormida-.

-Ariadna está aquí-.

-AWWWWWWWW!- dijo botes sobre la cama-.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

EL JUEGO DE LA CASITA

Pov Aitana.

Tome a Clara sonriendo. La senté en el sofá cuando a Bobby – El oso de peluche panda de Ariadna – me senté en el sofá de enfrente con Arii.

-¿Qué haremos?

Mire hacia Ariadna cuando ella me hablo.

-Mi Pa m ha traído la casa de muñecas que tenía en casa

Ella sonrió.

Me alce junto a ella y subimos las escaleras corriendo hacia la habitación.

Troy se había encerrado con Blad en el cuarto de los ordenadores. Donde tenía prohibido entrar y tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de un golpe cuando entramos con ella.

Nos sentamos en el suelo.

Coloque la casita de tres pisos en color blanco con los techos rojos, de muñecas que mi Pa me había arreglado.

-¿Cómo estas con Troy?

Mire a Ari.

-Bien … pero.

-¿Pero qué?

-Aveces veo a una mujer.

Ella se quedo en silencio.

-Está muerta y mira a troy como duerme.

Ella no decía nada.

La mire.

-¿Le has dicho a Troy?

-Sí.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que no puede ser. Quiere que vea a un medico.

-Dile a tío Jack.

-Le diré. Pero no quiero irme de aquí.

-¿Y si te casas con Troy?

Me quede en silencio por un momento.

-No sé.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Ella sonrió.

-Mira, aquí esta Bob.

Tomo a Bob esponja y lo acerco hacia la casita.

-Y aquí esta Blanca.

Sonreí y tome a una muñeca que estaba a mi lado.

-Bobby, lo he dejado en el sofá.

-Y Clara…

Nos alzamos a la vez.

-Mañana quiero ir al cine.

La mire.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?

-Una de zombies.

Sonríe.

-Echo. Mañana iremos.

-Bien. La pasaremos bien.

-Te ganare.

Le dije y comencé a correr hacia la habitación.

-No

Grito ari riendo y me siguió.

Antes de salir de la habitación no nos dimos cuenta y chocamos el escritorio que estaba junto a la puerta haciendo que una portátil de Troy cayera al suelo.

Pov Troy.

-¿Te casaras con ella?.

-No.

-Ella no es…

-No lo digas Blad.

Respiro hondo.

-Sus padres quieren matarte.

-Que lo hagan.

-No lo hace porque esa niña se la ha pedido. No por ti.

Lo mire.

-Troy esos dos son, dos jodidos sádicos y tu actual relación con ellos está en un hilo demasiado delgado.

-No les tengo miedo.

el me miro.

-Fui a comer con ellos.

-Okey, ya es oficial.

Respire hondo.

-Nada es oficial.

-Te estás engañando a ti mismo.

Me gire concentrándome en el ordenador.

-¿Esa niña ha estado aquí?

-Sabes que no debe entrar en donde trabajo…

Y en ese momento se escucho un ruido.

-¡Aitana! .

¿Qué había hecho esta vez? -. Pregunte saliendo de la habitación.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

CASTIGO Y CENA

(Pov Aitana)

Cuando bajaron Blad y Troy nosotras nos miramos sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Aitana!- gritó Troy-.

En ese momento y como si se leyesen la mente, Troy miró a Blad y este sujetó del brazo a Ari.

-Blad...-.

-Hablaremos en casa- dijo entre dientes...-.

Tanto Ariadna como yo sabíamos que nos darían un castigo.

Cuando ellos se fueron Troy avanzó hacia mí y yo caminé todo lo que pude hacia atrás.

-¡NIÑA MALA! -gritó y mi cuerpo se estremeció, no estaba acostumbrada a que me gritasen y sin quererlo me puse a llorar-.

Me giró sobre la pared y allí mismo desabrochó su pantalón y con su cinturón me golpeó el trasero hasta que dolió muchísimo.

Cuando acabó volvió a ponerse el cinturón.

-A TU CUARTO CASTIGADA- me gire y subí las escaleras de la casa lo más rápido que pude y me tumbé en la cama sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento-.

(Pov Troy)

Esta niña no paraba de hacer travesuras, quizás estaba siendo demasiado blando con ella. Tomé mi portátil y lo arreglé como pude hasta que el teléfono me distrajo.

-¿Si?- contesté a la otra viva-.

-Troy soy Blad, como está la niña...-.

-Castigada-.

-¿Que le has hecho?-.

-¿Desde cuándo te cuento lo que hago con ella?-.

-Soy yo idiota, cuéntame-.

-La he golpeado con mi cinturón y la he castigado, está llorando en su habitación-.

-¿Te has pasado mucho con ella?-.

-Pues de una escala del uno al diez, digamos que es el uno-.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Te tengo que colgar que viene alguien-.

Antes de que contestase colgué el teléfono y abrí la puerta.

Joder... y este quien era.

-Hola soy V Casannova- aquel hombre grande y fuerte se quitó las gafas y las dejó en el interior de su bolsillo, vestía un traje azulado y sus ojos eran casi plateados, casi parecía un modelo de ropa interior masculina, un adonis, en realidad como todos los Casannova pecaba de ese aire de superioridad para todos sus movimientos-.

-¿Y?-.

-Soy el abuelo de Aitana-.

-¿Abuelo?-.

-Mi hija la tuvo cuando era muy joven y por mí no pasan los años- entró sin que le diese permiso escoltado por dos hombres de gafas de sol negras y trajes negros con camisa blanca-.

-No te he dado permiso para entrar en mi casa-.

-No lo necesito- me miró fijamente-.

Según lo que había podido escuchar de Blad, este hombre había matado a su propio padre, claro que nadie le culpaba ya que lo tenía bien merecido. Era un fanático de la carnicería pero en realidad se comportaba como un adolescente, debido a problemas psicológicos... estaba casado con la rubia... Atenea.

-No me desafíes-.

-Muchacho, he venido a hablar contigo ¿donde está ella?-.

-Castigada en su habitación-.

-¿Que ha hecho?-.

-Ha roto mi portátil-.

-Ya...-.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-.

-Pues... en primer lugar quiero darte la bienvenida a la familia casannova- me dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el estómago que casi vomito... JODER era muy grande y fuerte- y en segundo lugar quiero informarte que mañana mismo hay una cena con toda la familia Casannova y De Veronna para que puedan oficiar cuanto antes vuestro compromiso-.

-¿Compromiso?-.

-Si no te comprometes con ella tendremos que casarla con un hombre que sepa apreciarla a ella y a su apellido, madre solteras BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO, eso es de barrio marginal- me miró intensamente y tuve que devolverle la mirada- esta noche- dijo saliendo de la casa-.

¿COMPROMISO?


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29.

REUNIÓN FAMILIAR.

Pov Troy.

Bien.

Estábamos todos. O eso creía.

Respire hondo.

Muy hondo.

Aitana había desaparecido en cuando vio a sus padres.

Estaba castigada y estaría así unos cuantos días.

Ella se encontraba muy rebelde.

-Aquí estas.

-¿Dónde quieres que este?

Blad me miro fijamente.

El salón de "Reuniones" de estaba familia estaba repleto de gente.

De todas las edad, tanto hombres como mujeres.

Todos vestidos elegantemente – incluyéndome – y Aitana, ella estaba vestida como una señorita.

Como debía ser.

Y como quería que fuera.

-¿Ella donde esta?

-Junto a sus padres.

-Ellos te odian.

-Me da igual – lo mire – hay muchas personas.

-Si. La familia Casannova, los De Veronna y los Winchester.

-¿Acaso los Winchester tienen algún problema?

-Nada en especial – se encogió de hombros – solo que te has violado a una Winchester, sin mencionar que la primera hija del primer hijo de la familia.

-¿Jackson es un heredero?

-Lo es. Pero renuncio a su cargo.

Lo mire.

-Le ha cedido el cargo a su primo Blasco Winchester.

-Déjame adivinar. Un pirado.

-El más pirado de los Winchester.

-¿Acaso todas las fiestas son así?.

-Sí.

-Son… algo peculiares.

Lleve la copa a mis labios bebiendo el whiskey mientras Blad fumaba y todos nos miraban.

Me habían presentado a tantas personas esta noche. Las mujeres no querían acercase y los hombres me miraban con desconfianza.

-¿Y tu niña?

-Castigada…

No termino de hablar que Ariadna apareció en el salón acercándose hacia nosotros.

Se puso al lado de Blad mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿No tienes algo que decir Ariadna?

-Disculpa Troy.

Murmuro ella que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme. Se notaba que no quiso pedir disculpas.

Ella suspire y se giro caminando hacia unas mujeres.

-Falta tu madre.

-Cállate idiota.

Pov Aitana.

Después de hablar con mis padres. Con mi hermano. Con mis primos, tíos, y Jasper, en especial con Jasper.

Volví al salón.

Todos estaban allí.

Jasper estaba en una esquina mirando con odio hacia Troy.

Mi padre estaba junto a Tate… solo esperaban una palabra para atacar a Troy.

Esto sin duda estaba mejor.

Troy me miro fijamente. Serio.

Mordió mi labio y camine hacia él.

Estaba castigada. No podía ver televisión por una semana… entre otras cosas. Tampoco podía tocarlo sin permiso, ni mirarlo.

Suspire y me senté a tu lado.

Duque camino hasta el centro de salón.

-Familia, nos encontramos reunidos para anunciar el compromiso de Aitana Winchester Casannova De Veronna con Troy Witrón.

En ese momento a la mente se me vinieron dos cosas mientras escuche unos aplausos.

_La primera fue que el apellido de era Wintrón._

_La segunda fue que esta era una fiesta de compromiso._De mi compromiso. Estaba comprometida con Troy.

Por eso era esta cena.

Troy no me había dicho, solo me dijo que era una cena.

Sentí unas lágrimas en mi mejilla. Y no era unas lágrimas de alegría.

Troy se comprometió solo por obligación.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

EL FIN DE LA FIESTA

(Pov Troy)

Consecutivamente y después de una comida bastante inusual llena de armas y de gente regocijandose por ser los dueños del universo. Esa gente poco a poco se fue marchando. Quedando los Winchester y los Casannova.

Todos me miraban como a una peligrosa rata que había que matar en cualquier momento, eran como niños intentando correr el primero detrás de un bicho para apalearlo. Pero me mantuve tranquilo y respiré hondo. Estaba bastante cansado, esto de fingir no era lo mío.

Aitana lloraba en absoluto silencio en un rincón de la sala. Su madre estaba a su lado y miraba atenta a los hombres que no dejaban de jugar con cuchillos o en su defecto cargar pistolas.

Blad era el único que estaba a mi lado, su cría se había esfumado de la sala por petición suya, como si estuviese a punto de pasar algo y no quisiese que lo viera.

-Basta ya, me cansé-.

-¿Se puede saber de qué?-.

-Si vais a matarme hacerlo ya-.

-No- dijo Aitana y la miré con bastante rabia, no debía hablar sin permiso ella lo sabía, ella lo entendió de inmediato y abrazó a su madre que miraba la escena bastante... feliz-.

-¿Entonces quien sería el esposo?- dijo Jasper-.

-No lo sé-.

-¿Te daría igual que la casemos con otro? Porque podríamos casarla con Blasco, un arreglo familiar- ese fue Duque como siempre tan frío-.

Jackson le miró con cara de pocos amigos pero este no pareció asustarse.

-La casaremos con Blasco, de hecho creo que ambos teneis gustos parecidos-.

-Cierra la boca-.

Quizás no debí decir eso, Blad me pasó un cigarrillo pero en realidad se que quería darme una colleja.

-Troy se casará con Aitana, no hay deshonor en eso, estoy seguro de que será un esposo fiel y atento, bastante condecoroso con ella, tanto como yo con Ariadna-.

Santo Cristo, si Blad Casannova era bueno en algo, sin duda eso era en el don de la palabra, podía hacer que el peor crimen más atroz jamás cometido pareciese algo merecido y perfectamente justificado, no entiendo como no se hizo abogado, bueno si... la coca da más dinero.

La sala se silenció durante unos minutos, hasta que fue Jackson el que habló.

-No se casarán si ella no quiere-.

-Ella quiere, mírala llora de alegría- dije-.

-No estaba hablando contigo-.

-tú y yo tendremos problemas-.

-No sabes cómo espero eso-.

-¿Qué pasa?- y ahí estaba la madre de Blad-.

Miré a Blad y su gesto se endureció muchísimo más que antes, sabía que odiaba a esa mujer y si no la mataba era precisamente por ser mujer.

-¿Te resumo la historia o te hago un comic? Porque es para eso- dijo V comiendo patatas fritas-.

-Lo que te sea más cómodo-.

-Se nos casa Aitana con este bicho de aquí-.

Bien, me sentía como un bicho... me trataban como a un bicho... el día de la boda me ahogarían con el champán del brindis.

-Pues que buena noticia, ¿y por qué lloras niña?-.

Se acercó a Aitana pero siseé antes de que al tocase, no conocía a esta mujer y si de verdad se parecía en algo a todo lo que Blad había dicho la quería lejos de Aitana.

-Es mejor que no la toques- dijo Blad-.

Y no la tocó, se notaba a la legua que no quería discutir con Blad, la pregunta era ¿quien quería discutir con Blad?.

Me levanté y tomé a Aitana en brazos.

-Ya deja de llorar- la miré fijamente, suspiró y me abrazó-.

En casa le preguntaría porque estaba de este modo, no ahora, caminé con ella hacia la puerta y me fui de ese lugar, odiaba esa casa.

(Pov Aitana)

Cuando llegamos a casa me tumbó sobre la cama y me abracé a mí misma, no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó con esa voz autoritaria, masculina, y... fría...-.

-No quieres estar conmigo Troy, me odias-.

-No te odio-.

-Pero tampoco me dices que me quieres, me usas, no soy una idiota, soy una mujer y valgo la pena-.

-Vales la pena y no eres una mujer, mírate rodeada de... muñecos-.

-Te casas conmigo por obligación-.

-Me caso contigo porque te quiero y quiero que seas mía-.

Eso me pilló por sorpresa, me giré sobre la cama y lo miré bastante sorprendida.

-¿No te das cuenta?, me aterra estar al lado de una mujer, y si lo estoy en ocasiones es a distancia, nunca me han interesado las relaciones, no me considero una persona sociable ni pacífica tampoco, mírame, con este aspecto no he podido en ocasiones ni pagarme a una mujer-.

-Me gustas así, como eres-.

-Y precisamente por eso es por lo que me preocupo por ti, te doy de comer, te llevo a la universidad e intento enseñarte como debes de comportarte, porque te preocupas por mi y yo no estoy acostumbrado a eso-.

-¿A que estas acostumbrado?-tenía que preguntar ahora que parecía querer hablar conmigo-.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que me hagan daño, por eso es tan raro para mi estar contigo, vayas donde vayas lo que tocas, se convierte en luz, porque eres inocente, esa inocencia que yo nunca tuve, la que me quitaron siendo tan joven. No te imaginas el tiempo que te he estado esperando. Y ahora que te tengo me siento raro, no sé cómo actuar.

-Actúas bien-.

-Tus castigos, me excitan es algo que tengo que hacer porque no conozco otra forme de hacerlo ¿puedes entenderlo?-.

Asentí en completo silencio.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-Quédate conmigo-.

Él asintió y me abrazó con bastante fuerza pero no dije nada. Mi troy. Necesitaba ser cuidado. Y yo lo haría.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31

BEBE NUEVO

Pov Jackson.

Respire hondo.

-¿Casarse?

-Si Dave. Casarse.

-Pero tu hija es una niña.

-Me he dado cuenta Krist.

Dave y Krist. Amigos de hace años y … miembros de la banda.

Creo que si hablaba con un oso polar me entendería mejor que estos dos juntos.

-¿Y Zafrina que dice?

-Que lo odia Krist, ¿Qué dirá?. "Venga. Vayamos a tomar té y a comer biscochos"

-A mí en verdad me gustaría unos bizcochos.

Mire a Dave.

Este estaba mirando una revista … si, una revista porno.

¿De dónde he sacado a estos dos? -. Me pregunte a mí mismo.

-¿Tocaremos el día del casamiento de Aitana?

-Claro Krist. Podríamos tocar Rape Me.

En ese momento mi móvil sonó.

-¡JACKSON! -. Grito Zafrina del otro lado. -¡EL BEBE!

Y colgó.

Por unos segundos me quede en estado de shock. Hasta que Dave me lanzo una lata de cerveza vacia por la cabeza.

-EL BEBE

Sin decir más nada. Me alce del sofá.

Camine hasta la puerta y Salí disparado de la casa de Krist. Debía a buscar a Zafrina.

Me subí a mi coche cerrando la puerta de un golpe respirando hondo.

Pov Aitana.

Suspire y me deje caer en el sofá.

Estaba aburrida.

Más que aburrida.

No podía ni jugar ni ver la televisión. Estaba castigada.

Y estaba castigada por hablar sin permiso.

Troy estaba en el cuarto de los ordenadores, donde no podía entrar, y en verdad. Me moría de ganas de ver lo que hacía allí encerrado tantas horas.

Cruce mis piernas como los indios en el sofá y mire hacia el techo.

Hoy había hablado con mi abuela Atenea.

Ella me dijo, que mañana vendría a ver los temas relacionados con mi casamiento. Bueno, era un decir ya que todo lo organizaban los Casannova y solo tenía que ocuparme del vestido.

Cerre mis ojos e intente concentrarme en algún vestido de novia.

Pero nada se me venia a la cabeza.

Bueno si.

Bob Esponja.

Quería ver a Bob Esponja. No podía que por una semana no podría ver televisión.

Respire hondo y abrí mis ojos mirando el techo blanco.

-Ya sé lo que le falta a esta casa

Sonreí.

-Un gato.

Me baje del sofá dando un salto sonriendo.

Un hermoso gato y lo llamare Duque.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la casa de Troy – también mi casa – comenzó a sonar.

Camine hacia el y levante el auricular.

-Hola.

-Hermanitooooo!

Grite feliz. Era mi hermano.

-Nuestra madre ha ido al hospital. El niño nacerá.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-No gri…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AHORA MISMO IRE.

Colgué el auricular y me gire chancando con Troy.

-Mi hermano nacerá. Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Lo abrase fuerte colgándome a su cuello.

Pov Troy.

Y de nuevo nos encontramos todos.

En una sala de espera de una clínica.

Los casannova.

El tal V con su mujer, el niño que decían que era el hermano de Aitana. Los primos de Jackson. Y la mujer de unos de sus primos, el tio de Zafrina – que este estaba leyendo algo ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor – Jasper. Que no dejaba de mirarme con asco y odio.

Y dos tipos más. Los cuales no me gustaban.

Habían saludado a Aitana con mucha familiaridad.

Jackson no estaba.

Había entrado junto a Zafrina.

Debía admitir que me estaba aburriendo en este lugar.

Gire mi rostro y pude ver como Jackson venia caminando junto a otro hombre. Supuse que era el médico.

Todos se acercaron a ellos.

-La mamá como el niño están en perfecto estado de salud -. Dijo ese hombre.

Todos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

Jackson se dejo caer en el sofá mirando el techo – lucia cansado – mientras todos lo felicitaban.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32

TE AMO

(Pov Aitana)

Sostuve al bebé en mis brazos y me senté al lado de mi madre, ella me miró y luego miró a Troy, completamente alejado de todo el mundo, fumando un cigarrillo y mirándonos fijamente tras la visera de un sombrero negro.

-Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer- dijo ella en un murmuro-.

Asentí en completo silencio y acaricié al bebé.

-Dentro de poco tendrás tu uno así- dijo Jasper bromeando, pero todos le miraron fijamente y la risa se le apagó-.

Los pasos de Troy sonaron con más ruido de lo debido hacia nosotros, se sentó a mi lado y miró al bebé sin saber exactamente cómo actuar.

-¿Quieres tomarlo en brazos?- dije-.

Y todos se tensaron como si le acabase de ofrecer un pedazo de carne a un león hambriento.

Él no dijo nada y lo dejé con cuidado sobre sus brazos.

-Es tan... pequeño- dijo mientras lo sostenía-.

-Si es pequeño- acaricié su espalda y besé su mejilla dándole ánimos-.

Él me miró por un largo tiempo pero después pasó a mirar al bebé.

-Se asustará de mi-.

-No lo hará, mira está riendo-.

Ese era todo el miedo que tenía, miedo al rechazo. Le abracé todo lo fuerte que pude.

Después de un rato el bebé no dejaba de mirar a mi madre, supuse que quería estar con ella pero fue él el que se lo dio a mamá.

Troy se levantó y me levantó a mí como a una muñeca de trapo, me tomó en brazos como a una niña cuando es tarde y está cansada.

-Tienes que comer- me dijo y me quedé callada-.

Los horarios que él me imponía, y la verdad era que tenía hambre. Le abracé y besé su cuello bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Él no hizo nada, caminó hacia la cocina de la casa de mis padres.

(Pov Troy)

-Esa actuación te ha venido de lujo- dijo Jackson justo detrás de mí-.

-¿Actuación?- me giré sin soltar la copa de vodka- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?-.

-¿De qué eres un sádico pervertido y roba hijas?, si me he dado cuenta-.

-No voy a quitártela si eso es lo que temes- dije bebiendo mi copa-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Ella es mía pero en otros sentidos-.

-La tratas como si fueses su padre-.

-Es una niña y hay que cuidarla-.

-Pero me corresponde a mí hacerlo-.

-Jackson, ahora tienes un bebé que necesita más cuidados que Aitana, de ella ya me ocupo yo-.

-No, ella es mi hija-.

-Y seguirá siéndolo, solo que de forma diferente-.

-No quiero que sea de forma diferente-.

-¿Sabes porque sigues vivo Jackson?-.

Él se mantuvo en silencio.

-Porque sé que si te mato, ella sufriría mucho-.

-Lo mismo puedo decir-.

-Entonces llevémonos lo mejor posible-.

-Una mujer de cuero se me aparece, una mujer que dice que tú eras su novio y futuro esposo-.

Le miré fijamente.

-Esa mujer no es nadie, haz caso omiso-.

Al parecer sí que era verdad y veían fantasmas.

-Hablaré con Blad, tengo que saber la verdad-.

-Jackson, Blad no dirá una mierda porque Blad Casannova me debe más de lo que puedas imaginar, y yo también le debo cosas a él-.

-¿Erais novios?, porque ese rollo tan rarito que teneis...-.

-Si quieres provocarme no te lo aconsejo, estamos en tu casa y Aitana duerme, no quiero que se despierte o no cenará y no podrá dormir bien por la noche-.

-Eres un pervertido-.

-Bueno, y quien no lo es, tú mismo suegro se lo monta con la doctora con látigos y cueros, Blad Casannova desposó a Ariadna cuando ella apenas sabía lo que era la regla, tú te casaste con esa mujer cuando era una adolescente ¿y me llamas pervertido?, si lo soy y me encanta serlo, porque mientras me folle a tu hija de la manera más perversa sabré que todo el mundo sabe que lo hago y sabrán tanto ella como el resto del mundo que para Aitana Winchester no hay nadie como yo-.

Ese hombre me miró fijamente y salió de la cocina, terminé de beber mi copa y subí las escaleras de esa casa tan rara hasta la habitación de Aitana.

-La puerta abierta- dijo su hermano mayor Tate abriendo de par en par la puerta-.

No dije nada, no quería discutir, su casa, sus normas.

Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé.

-Te amo- murmuró-.

-Te amo- repetí y la abrecé todo lo fuerte que pude-.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 34

NOCHE DE BODAS.

(Pov Aitana)

Me llevó a casa y allí sin mediar palabra me besó en los labios con tanta fuerza que me costó respirar.

Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, no sabía exactamente donde estábamos, sobre alguna superficie a juzgar por lo frío que estaba, el suelo y por el olor, la cocina.

Desgarró el vestido y paseó su lengua por mis pechos, por primera vez estaba disfrutando con él y él se preocupaba por lo que yo sentía algo que le agradecía. En pocos minutos estaba completamente desnuda y él de igual modo. Empujó contra mí con tanta fuerza que tuve que medio gritar y abrazarle. Volvió a empujar y me volvió a besar, me dejé ir una, dos, tres veces y él parecía no tener descanso.

Mi Troy, podía hacer lo que quisiese conmigo y no diría nada al respecto siempre y cuando él estuviese bien. Cuando colapsó en mi lo acaricié. Su mirada se clavó en la mía, sus tatuajes... me gustaban sus tatuajes.

Acaricié sus hombros, su espalda, su rostro. Todo en él me gustaba, mi esposo...

Sin quererlo y bajo el frío suelo me quedé dormida.

Desperté horas después en la cama, no me acordaba de cómo había llegado hasta allí, no llevaba ropa y olía jabón, ¿Me había bañado y no me había dado cuenta?.

Miré por la habitación. En uno de los rincones poco iluminados se veían las sinuosas líneas del humo del tabaco.

-Troy- dije en un susurro-.

-Aquí estoy- se acercó y se tumbó a mi lado, lo abracé y respiré ese olor a jabón fresco-.

-¿Me has bañado?-.

-Te he lavado con una toalla-.

Asentí y le abracé de nuevo.

(Pov Troy)

Se suponía que debía tener miedo por ella, pero no lo tenía, sabía que ella estaría bien cuidada conmigo.

-Estoy preocupada por algo-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Viviremos aquí?-.

-Si-.

-¿Y porque no vivimos con mis padres?-.

-Porque yo tengo una casa y no quiero que nadie me mantenga-.

-Pero no hagas eso-.

-El que-.

-No me alejes de ellos-.

-Ellos podrán verte cuando quieran-.

-Seguro...-.

-Seguro Aitana-.

-Valee-.

-Ahora duérmete-.

La abracé-.

-El otro día me dijiste que me amabas-.

Mierda, no estaba dormida...

-Si-.

-Repítelo-.

-NO-.

-Si-.

-NO-.

-Si-.

-No-.

-Porfa-.

-No Aitana-.

-Si, porfa quiero oírlo-.

-No-.

-Me pone feliz-.

Respiré hondo.

-Te amo-.

-¿Pero mucho mucho mucho¿-.

-Mucho mucho mucho- repetí mirándola-.

-Y yo te amo- Dijo y beso mi mejilla-.

* * *

**CHICAS GRACIAS X LEER ESTA HISTORIA :)) LES RECOMIENDO QUE AHORA LEAN "TE PERTENEZCO" HISTORIA SOBRE UNA DE LAS HIJAS DE ELLOS. :))**

**VALERIA VULTURI Y SEÑORITA MORENA**


End file.
